Beyond Tempting
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: Jade has a problem. Her name it Tori. What happens when Tori is a little to forward with her feelings? Jori! contains G!P. Don't like is? Easy solution. Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time writing anything like this so, tell me if i should continue. I'm not sure where this came from, I just like writing and I wanted to try writing something like this. Go check out my last story if you will. It's called The reason i love you. Anyway here it is...**

**I do not own anything having to do with the show Victorious, or it's characters.**

* * *

Uhggg, it's the first day back from winter break and I already want to leave. I'm already in a bad mood because my girlfriend of two years dumped me last week, but hey on to the next on as they say. I'm just pissed that she didn't have the guts to do it in person. She calls me and goes on about how she really likes me but I'm too aggressive. One bad dinner where I pulled my scissors on her cousin and she just up and leaves me? Where is the loyalty in that? Anyway, I told her to go fuck herself and she started crying. I was kinda scared she'd tell people my secret. That's one reason I have really bad trust issues, my first girlfriend I had back in New York told all her friends after I told her I was moving to LA with my dad. I don't really give two shits about what people think of me but I really don't have any respect for people who put out other's personal business like that. So I guess you guys are wondering what big secret I'm talking about. Well here it is, I have a penis. Yep, I, Jade West have a penis, and it's not small either. So really I have nothing to worry about right? Wrong, I, Jade West am a female. That's right I have all girl parts except of course the penis. I look like a girl, a sexy one at that, I have boobs, big ones, and I have a feminine shape to my body, really nice and curvy, not the fat curvy either because I'm no were near fat. No really I'm super ripped, and these washboard abs are up for grabs now that I'm single. You hear that ladies, I am on the market so hit me up if you're up for a good time.

So I walk into the school with my normal scowl on my face and go straight to my locker. Beck my best friend of three years is standing there waiting for me with a coffee.

"It better be black with two sugars." I say as I take the coffee and sip it. I moan as the scolding hot liquid runs down my throat.

"You know you could say thank you." Beck says.

"You know you could leave." I say right back to him.

"I will and I'll take this." He says taking the coffee and walking off.

"No! Thank you." I mumble out grabbing the coffee back. I turn to open my scissor covered locker. If you haven't noticed already, I absolutely LOVE scissors. I open my locker and put my jacket and some new notebooks in it. I turn back to beck and see him staring at a girl I've never seen before.

"Who the hell is that." I ask, Beck turns and looks at me like I have two heads.

"T-That's Tori Vega. You don't know of her?" he asks like I just broke some stupid law. I hate stupid laws, and I hate the way he's looking at me.

"Dude stop looking at me like that or I'll pluck out your eyes with my special scissors." I tell him, he just rolls his eyes. Me and Beck have always had this relationship where I can just be myself, no filters, and he accepts me for who I am. He doesn't try to change me like others do. We turn back to look at this Tori character and she's talking to Robbie, she seems a bit freaked out by the puppet.

"We should go help her don't you think?" Beck asks from beside me.

"Nah, she's a big girl, let her handle it herself. See you in class." I say walking off to go to Sikowitz's room. I sit at the back of the room and look at the slap for about five minutes before I realize I really have to pee. I stand up to leave but as soon as I do some idiot runs into me and spills coffee all over me. I'm not even pissed about the shirt, I have another in my bag, I'm just pissed because I no longer have a coffee.

"Watch where you're going moron." I spit out with venom.

"S-Sorry, I d-didn't see you t-there." The idiot stutters out rubbing my chest to try to get the coffee off. I'm about to start counting until I look up and I see the most beautiful chocolate eyes I've ever seen, and I've seen Cat's. I look away from the eyes and look at the rest of this girl, oh god. She is beyond gorgeous, and she's rubbing my chest. If the coffee wasn't burning me right now I'm pretty sure I'd have a boner.

"Hey, hey look at me okay. You're okay, it's okay, okay?" I ask grabbing her wristand bringing them between us. I think I hear a few gasps at this soft and caring action I'm doing.

"N-No, I spilled hot coffee on you, your shirt is all ruined and you h-have coffee in your hai-." She stops as she looks into my eyes. Gotcha.

"It's okay I have another one in my bag." I say letting go of her wrists.

"Yeah, but you don't have another skin in your bag do you? You should go to the nurse."

"Haha, I'm Jade West, I don't need a nurse. And you're so worried about me, what about you? It got on both of us. Come on lets get cleaned up." I say nodding out the door.

"Y-yeah, okay." She says shyly and walks out of the classroom with me.

"I'm Tori by the way. Tori Vega." She says softly, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Nice to meet you Vega, as you already know, I'm Jade West." I say as we enter the bathroom. A girl sees me and runs out leaving the water running.

"What was that about?" Vega asks.

"A lot of people here are a little scared of me at times." I say a smirk growing on my face.

"Why you seem really nice." She says and I growl.

"Only to pretty girls." I smirk and she blushes. I take my shirt off and ring the coffee out of it. I can feel Vega looking at my abs so I flex a little, she blushes and looks away.

So 'Tori' what are you here for?" I ask.

"I-I thought y-you told me to come?" she says confused.

"I mean at the school, what's your talent?" I ask laughing a bit.

"Oh, I sing. I'm not that good but the principal thought I was. What about you?" she asks curious.

"Well I write, I act and I'll sometimes sing but it's not what I'm going to major in. it's more like a hobby than anything." I say putting my new shirt on

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, are you going to clean your shirt or do you want a hoodie? I have one in my locker you could borrow, if you'd like." I say and she nods.

"Please, that would be awesome." She says

"Okay, lets go get it then shall we?" I ask with a playful smile.

"Sure." she blushes. Dude she's so pretty, but I don't know if I want her yet.

"Here you go." I hand her the Black Beartooth hoodie.

"What's Beartooth?" she asks and I gape at her.

"You don't know who Beartooth is?" I ask.

"No, should I?" She asks me confused.

"They are one of my favorite bands. They are amazing"

"Oh are they like a rock band? Because I kinda like rock but I don't know a lot of the bands, I only know like three." She says, this girl might have some potential.

"Like who? Who's your favorite 'rock' band?" I ask expecting her to say something like Linkin Park.

"Attila, Chelsea Grin, and uhhh I think it's called Of Mice and Men. Like the book." Okay I'm in love. She knows good music and that is a total turn on for me. I start walking back towards Sikowitz's class.

"Okay, okay. What's your favorite song by Of Mice and Men?" I ask, time for a little quiz because I really don't like posers.

"Product of a Murderer, hands down. It's the first song I ever heard by them. I was kinda freaked out at first but it grew on me." She smiles as we get to the room.

"Okay Vega, sit with us at lunch and we'll finish this." I grin at her.

We go in and I take my seat in the back by Beck and she sits in the front by Andre. Sikowitz doesn't even acknowledge us and continues with his weird lesson on acting with your feet. Don't ask. All the classes go by really slow until it's lunch time. Tori has my 1st, 3rd and 4th periods so we walked here together. She already knows Andre and she met Cat and Robbie this morning so only one to be introduce to was Beck and I'm kinda nervous about that. Girls usually flock to him and I'm thinking Tori will be the same. I called dibs after first period today but she gets to choose who she wants to be with. Guess now is the best time to do it because it's just me her and Beck at the table right now.

"So Tori, this is Beck." I say putting my arm around his neck messing up his hair a little.

"Hi Beck, it's nice to meet you." She giggles.

"Nice to finally meet the famous Tori Vega." He says smoothly. That's a better first impression than I had, I called her a idiot.

"Famous?" she asks confused.

"Well yeah, that performance was amazing and so is your voice." I swear I will stab him in the foot it he doesn't shut up!

"Thanks." She blushes. Okay I'm leaving. I get up to leave but someone grabbing my arm stops me. I'm about to snatch it away but I turn to see Vega looking up at me.

"Where are you going?" she asks looking hurt.

"I was just going to get some food, you can come with if you want." I say turning to leave again.

"I would but I forgot my wallet at home." She mumbles.

"It's okay I got you Vega. Come on before the line gets too long." I say. I glance at Beck and he's just sitting there smirking.

"Oh no! Jade I couldn't ask that of you." She says shaking her head.

"Well you didn't ask, I offered. So get up and come before the line gets too long." I say a little irritated. Hey, she's cute but a little slow. As we are walking to the grub truck Andre, Cat, and puppet boy passes us.

"Hey Tor you okay?" Andre asks her looking at me cautiously. I growl and he walks off.

"How do you do that?" she asks.

"Do what?"

"Growl like that, it is kinda scary." she admits. I can be a lot scarier sweety.

"I don't know actually. I just kinda do it when I'm agitated, I've done it for as long as I can remember. It's a bad habit." I say. We get to the front of the line and we both get salads and go back to sit with the gang.

"Hiiii Jadey." Cat says as we arrive at the table. I sit by Beck and Vega sits beside me Andre on her other side.

"I told you never to Call Me That!" I shout and she whimpers. "I'm sorry kitty, I'm just a little upset." I say to get the childish girl to lighten up a little. she lightened up more than just a little, she's as bright as the freaking sun.

"TORI! I need your help" Trina Come over yelling in my ear.

"NO!" I shout and she runs off. "Wait, Trina Vega is your sister?" I say with wide eyes.

"Yup, Flesh and blood. Unfortunately." She says the last part in a whisper. I grab her sholder and look into her eyes.

"I am so, so, so sorry for you." I tell her and she laughs.

"Ehhh she's not that bad once you get used to her." she shrugs.

"I'd kill her with my least favorite scissors before had the time to get used to her." I say and Beck smacks the back of my head. Right, insulting the girl's sister will get me nowhere.

"You really like scissors don't you?" she asks smiling a little

"You have no idea."

"More than anything."

"She's obsessed."

Everyone says all at the same time. I pull out my scissors from my boot just to show her they're not kidding.

"Wow. You carry a pair with you?" she says, eyes wide.

"Two." I say simply pulling the ones from my waistband and showing her. "You can hold them if you'd like." I offer.

"No thanks." she says. The rest of lunch is boring and useless chatter. All until I get a text from Jessica. This girl I met at a Northridge party over the weekend. I open it and my eyes go wide and I feel my pants get a little tighter. It's a picture, I think you can guess what it's of. I pull my bag over my lap and I'm about to walk off but Beck grabs my arm and pulls me over to him.

"What the hell was that about?" he whisper yells.

"Dude, I don't know. I didn't even think she'd really text me." I say a little too loudly. I look around the table and she that everyone is looking at me. It's no big deal they all know my secret, except Tori. I don't plan on letting her in the circle yet so I need to go. I jump up and head towards the bathroom. A few minutes later I come out of the stall and see tori standing there waiting.

"Hey, what was that about at lunch?" she asks concerned. I really hope she didn't see anything.

"Oh, nothing. I just really had to pee." I say hoping she'll leave it alone. I walk to the sink beside her and wash my hands. As I finish drying them I turn to her and walk over to her.

"Hey" I say

"Hey yourself." She says back walking a little closer to me. When she gets close enough she touches my arm. I walk closer so we're almost touching. She puts her hand at the top of my abs and runs it down to the top of my boxers. Oh man, this might get messy. She drops her hand and grabs my face bringing me in for a kiss. The kiss is slow at first but then it escalates and is it hot in here to you or is it just me. She pulls back biting my lower lip and yup, I'm gonna have to explain that it's not my scissors this time.

* * *

**Yo hit me up with a review. Tell me what you really think, bye guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter as do to your overwhelming support of this story. Sorry it took me so long to update but I really had no clue where to take it, I figured it out though. I may update Tomorrow... or today because 2 O'clock here. Anyway I'm kinda scared to see what will happen next. As you guys know this is only my second story so any constructive ****Criticism is welcome. **

**I do not own anything dealing with the show Victorious or the characters in it.**

* * *

Chapter2

So it's been a week since Vega came to Hollywood Arts. It's been a tough week too. I really like her and it seems she likes me too but she's really annoyingly happy all the time. But she's annoying in a cute way, and really dorky. She comes up with the cheesiest little jokes and they're never funny, we just laugh because they're so lame. She's not as innocent as she seems either, and I think she knows my secret. After that first kiss she asked if she could see my 'scissors'. She said it so innocently but she was smirking. Maybe Trina told her, yeah she knows but only because Em is her 'bestfriend'. I threatened her not to tell anyone but it's Trina. I hate her. Anyway it is Friday and I'm going to a party over in Northridge with Beck and hopefully it'll get my mind off of Tori. I don't have to keep my secret when I'm over there because, one it's Northridge, two the girls over there wont tell, and three, have you seen the girls in Northridge? Getting dressed doesn't take long because usually I'm all skinny jeans and nice shirts but when I go to parties I turn into a full on stud. I mean I'm sexy either way with my straight leg bleached Levis and my grey nirvana shirt under my red and grey flannel, to finish it off I got on my bleach worn Vans.

"Jade hurry the fuck up!" Beck yells through my door. Yeah ok it still may take me long to get dressed just not as long as normal. I throw my red beanie on, check my look one more time and head out the door.

"So are you ready yet?" Beck asks me as I walk down the stairs.

"Don't you see me going to the car dumbass?" I say getting in the car. He gets in the passenger seat and we are on our way.

By the time we get there the party is already in full swing and you can hear the music blasting from down the street. We get up to the house and the place is packed. There is barely any room to walk through with all the bodies dancing and people just standing around. We head to the kitchen to get some drinks because there is no way in hell I'm staying sober tonight, Beck already claimed DD for tonight so I'm safe. Maybe.

"Hey sexy, I missed you." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Jessica, the one night stand from the last party I was at. I swear I fuck them once and they never leave me alone. Clingy bitches is not the move tonight so I think I'll have to brake her heart.

"Sorry who are you?" I ask walking away.

"I'm Jessica silly don't you remember? I know you got my text." She says

"Ohhhh yeah, damn girl you are fine but I have some business I have to take care of." I say walking around her into the living room/ dance floor.

"Oh well text me when you're done." She says smiling.

"Uhhuu yeah sure." I say not even looking at her. I walk around for a while and try to find my victim of the night. Yeah I call them victims because I'll have them screaming bloody murder. I think I just found one too, this brunette with legs that go on forever. She got a nice ass and from the looks of it knows how to shake it. She's with this big Hispanic looking guy. She's not dancing on him though, actually he looks kinda gay if you ask me. I think I'll make my move now. I place my sexiest smirk on and walk over to them she has her back to me. I look at the guy and he smirks looking down and the girl and points to me. My smirk fell as soon as the girl turned around, it's Vega. And she looks amazing. She's wearing this grey V-neck and it is super low cut, and these really short shorts that should have me drooling.

"Oh my god Jade, hey." She smiles at me. God I was hoping to get her off my mind not in it more.

"Vega, looking good." I say looking her up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She says biting her lip. I think I just came a little. I look to the guy and he kinda looks just like her with more masculine features and facial hair.

"Who's your friend?" I ask pointing to him and downing the rest of my drink.

"Oh! Jade this is Antonio, my cousin. Antonio this is Jade, a… friend from school." She introduces us liking her lips at the end while checking me out again.

"I'm not your friend." I say in monotone. She just laughs and grabs my arm.

"Come dance with me." she whispers in my ear. I just wave bye to Antonio with a silly grin on my face. We get to the dance floor and wiggle comes on. She's facing me at first but when the beat drops she turns around and grinds her hips on my crotch. Shit, I'm getting hard. What? I cant help it, if she was doing this to you bet you ten bucks you would have one too. I put my hands on her hips and she bends down, still shaking her ass might I add. The song finally ends and I think I'm doing a pretty good job of holding back so far but I don't think I'll last another song like that with her dancing on me. She turns around and puts her arms around my neck and tilts her head back and laughs.

"You're really good at… that." I say to her when she stops laughing.

"Well I've had practice." I don't know why but when she says that I get pissed at the thought of her doing that to someone other than me. I start to walk away but she grabs my arm and pulls me towards the kitchen.

"Hey what's wrong? I thought we were having fun." She says hopping up on the counter pulling me between her spread legs.

"We were." I say. She grabs my chin and makes me look at her. She's biting her lip and looking at mine.

"Then what's the problem?" She says against my lips and kisses me. I want to back away but I can't bring myself to do it. I need to get out of here before I do something I can't take back. She grabs me pulling me as close as possible, wrapping her legs around me. I hear someone clear their throat and pull away just to see who it was. I turn from Tori to see Jessica standing there looking pissed off. I really couldn't care less so I just turn back to Tori and kiss her again.

"Really Jade? That's how you wanna be? Fine have fun with your little slut, you're missing out." She says, and before I can do anything I feel Tori hop down and punch Jessica square in the jaw. She's not moving and Tori's hand is swelling like crazy right now. I touch Jessica with my foot, yup she's out cold.

"Remind me never to piss you off." I smirk at Vega while getting a pack of peas from the freezer and handing it to her. Her hand looks really bad, like it's turning purple and it's swollen.

"Hey you wanna just get outta here?" she asks me taking the peas and placing them on her hand. I have to think about the problems that could rise if I go with her. First, we've both been drinking, even if I haven't a lot, second I don't really want her to know about my little big buddy. Ahh hell with that hand she wont be doing anything.

"Sure, I just need to tell Beck to find another ride." I say she nods.

"I have to find Antonio and tell him not to look for me. Meet back up at the front door in ten?" she asks, I nod and walk to go find Beck. I find his pretty quickly talking to some dude.

"Hey Beck, I'm going to need the key and you gotta get another ride." I tell him. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What? I'm not letting you drive drunk, are you numb?" he ask.

"Dude I'm nowhere near drunk, I had one drink. And me and Tori are leaving so gimme the keys." I say feeling his pocket. He just smirks but it falls off a few seconds later.

"Well how the hell am I gonna get home?" he ask. I look at the dude and smirk, he smiles nervously at me.

"Oh Beck I can take you." The dude says.

"Yeah?" Beck smiles, that's all I need to see so I walk away back to the front door and see that Tori is standing there waiting. She looks like she's in a lot of pain.

"Come on I have Aspirin in the car." I say holding the door open for her. We walk the long distance to my car in silence. Once we get in I hand her the aspirin, start the car and drive off.

"You know you really should wear your seatbelt." She says.

"And you're telling me this why?" I ask trying to hold in my laugh at the frustrated noise she makes.

"So where are you taking me?" she asks curious.

"To my cabin so I can gut you and sell your organs on the black market." I say with a straight face. She starts laughing but stops when she sees the serious look on my face.

"Uhhhhhh you're kidding right?" she asks nervously. I don't say anything and she starts fidgeting.

"Calm down. I was joking, I'm taking you to this 24 hour café. They have the best coffee on this side of town." I say as we pull into the parking lot of 'Jenn's café'.

"Ohh, I've heard of this place." She says getting out of the car. We go inside and sit down in the very back after ordering our coffees. I grab her hand and look at it.

"I should really take you to the hospital to get that looked at." I say examining her knuckles.

"So what's the deal with you and that girl." She asked ignoring me.

"Well, I hooked up with her last weekend and she got a little too clingly." I tell her truthfully.

"Is that the one that texted you at lunch on my first day that you freaked out about?"

"Uhhhh yup that's her." I say not looking at her. "So what's up with you ,Mitts? Why'd you lay her out like that?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I just don't take to kindly to being called a slut."

"I would have handled it." I tell her.

"Well you took too long." She says smirking.

"You didn't give me the chance. It was like she finished talking and then, BAM, she's on the floor out cold. Where'd you learn to hit like that anyway? I'd never think you'd be one for violence." I chuckle.

"Well my dad's a cop and he taught me how to defend myself. I usually hate violence but I told you I don't like being called a slut."

"Well you've got on hell of a right hook, Vega." I say we talk about nothing for about an hour and it's going pretty well, I'm learning a lot about her and she's nothing like you'd think. She's actually really cool and smart and not as predictable as she seems. We soon leave and she tells me she cant go home tonight.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I told my parents I was staying with Antonio tonight." She shrugs.

"Well uhh do you have a key to his place to get in?"

"Nah, I wasn't really gonna stay with him. It was just a cover, I was gonna find someone to stay with if you know what I mean." She laughs.

"Well where are you gonna go?"

"Cant I stay with you tonight? It'll be fun." She says putting her hand on my thigh.

"Uhhh sure I guess. My folks are out for the month anyway." I say. She starts rubbing my thigh and getting closer and closer to my crotch. I feel myself getting hard so I pull my phone out of my pocket and hook it up. The first song that comes on is 'About that Life' by Attila.

"I'm a bad motherfucker not a fucking role model

Fuck church, hit a bong, then go smash a fucking bottle

Got a few sluts to help me roll a few blunts

And they never question me cause they know I hate cunts

OHHH

Eat my words and swallow my sentences

Here we go you fucking asshole

Living off the dirt on my shoes does it keep you alive"

I sing along at first just to get my mind of off her basically rubbing my dick.

"I love this song." She says, not stopping her rubbing on my crotch.

"Y-Yeah me too." I swallow. I'm fully hard now, and she knows what she's doing because she's smirking. I pull into my driveway and hop out as soon as I pull the keys from the ignition. I run up to the front door and open it. Tori trails behind me into the house and shuts the door.

"Want something to drink?" I ask grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Waters fine." She says. I grab her one and head over to my door. I have a basement room and it's dork until you get to the bottom to turn the light on.

"Stay here." I say going down the steps. I turn on the lights and yell for her to come down.

"Wow. This is huge, and creepy. It fits you so well." She says as I sit on the bed. She comes over and sits beside me, really close. I stand up and walk over to my movie/game collection and look through it, she comes over and looks too.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask still looking at the games and movies. I just try not to focus on the throbbing in my pants or how she's bent down looking at the collection. She stands back up and turns to me.

"You." She says then kisses me walking me back towards the bed.

* * *

Until next time... BYEEEEEEEEE


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG this took forever to write. I kept getting distracted and then my family made me leave. I got a new marvel wallet! Anyway sorry for this chapter. **

* * *

"T-Tori I really don't think that's a good idea." I say braking the kiss.

"Why not? I know you want me. I can feel it." she says looking at my crotch. I'm not even hard now but I know she had to feel me in the car. She kisses me again but something's different about this one, it's slower, more passionate. She brakes it this time. She starts kissing my neck and I moan when she sucks lightly.

"You can s-stop now." I say getting hard again. She just takes off her shirt and undoes her bra.

"Still want me to stop?" she asks shimmying a little. I just stare at her boobies. They are amazing, even if they are small. I reach out to touch them but she smacks my hand away. "Do you still want me to stop?" she says. I just shake my head no. She wordlessly takes off my flannel and then my t-shirt. I bring her closer and grab her left boob in my hand. She moans and bites my neck. I bruise really easily so I'm sure I'll have a big one from that. I unbutton her shorts and pull them down, she stops what she's doing to kick them off. She has on a freaking G-string. I have this amazingly beautiful girl in my room throwing herself at me and wanted her to stop? What the hell is wrong with me? She starts undoing my belt and unbuttoning my pants. That's why. I grab her hands and in mine and she looks at me confused.

"I need to tell you something." I say and she frowns and looks even more confused.

"What?" she says.

"W-well I have, sort of uhhh I have a dick." I say and she frowns confused.

"But you're a girl?" she kinda asks kinda states.

"Yeah but I was born with a penis. Look if you don't want to continue that's fine just please don't tell anyone." I say starting to pull my shirt back on.

"No wait. I still wanna do this. I just have a few questions." She says.

"Wait you really didn't know?" I ask.

"I had no clue. I honestly thought you had scissors in your pocket, and liked to wear guy's undies or something." She says "So wait do you have balls too?"

"Yeah, it's all there and fully functional." I say. This is kinda embarrassing. She walks closer and pulls my pants down, I'm standing there in my boxers with her on her knees in front of me. She puts her hand in the hole on my boxers and grabs my cock. I moan as she tugs it a little.

"It really is real." She says in amazement. She pulls my boxers all the way down and take it in her hand again. She starts stroking it and then she pushes me so I'm sitting down on the bed. My moans are getting louder and louder the faster she pumps but then she stops and looks at me.

"It's so big. C-can I uhhh." She motions to it and I think I know what she's talking about. I just nod and she looks back at it and brings the tip to her lips. I'm about to get a blow job from Tori Vega. The newest goodie two shoes at HA. She finally puts it in her mouth and starts sucking my dick. I try not to buck into her mouth because I know from experience that girls don't like that. I'm fully erect right now and she's taking more than half in and not to brag or anything but I'm not small. Like at all.

"UHHHHHH Jesus fucking Christ." I groan out. She is really good at this. She's really good at everything tonight. Just seeing her head bobbing up and down on my dick is bringing me closer. This is the best BJ I've ever gotten, and I've gotten a lot.

"OHHHHH I'm gonna cum." I say but she doesn't stop she just goes faster until I "Fuuuccckkkkkkkk." I scream as I cum in her mouth. I pull her up and kiss her. I flip us over so mow I'm on top and she's just laying there looking gorgeous. I pull her G-string off and I can feel how wet she is, her thighs are soaked. She moans as I run my finger up her slit and play with her clit a little.

"Ummmfff please Jade." She says.

"Hold on baby." I say as I reach for a condom and put it on. I position myself between her legs and slowly enter her wet folds. She moans out but then gasps in pain.

"What's wrong? I say pulling out.

"I've never been penetrated by anything bigger than fingers, and you're really big." She says

"You want me to stop?"

"No, God no. Just go slow." I nod and enter her again, slower this time. I just go about a thirds of the way in and pull back, I keep doing this until she says its okay now. I start pushing further in with ever pump. She starts moaning loud.

"Faster baby." She says and I comply as I slam all the way in her. "Oh fuckkkk." She says. I'm pounding the shit out of her right now and I can say right now this is the best sex I've ever had.

"Shit you're tight." I say feeling her getting close.

"Can I ride you?" she asks. This day just keeps getting better. I nod and flip us over so she's on top of me now. She starts grinding on me and she falls forward still grinding. I start sucking in her neck and playing with her boobies. If I thought she was loud before she's freaking sonic boom now, and right in my ear. I could care less right now tho because the way she's riding me is feels amazing. I buck my hips into her meeting her half way. She's really close now and so am I. in one swift move I flip us back over and just smash the hell out of her. We both scream out as we reach climax at the same time. I roll over so I'm laying beside her. We just lay there in silence for a couple minutes until we catch our breath. She sits up abruptly and looks at me, like all of me. She smiles and cuddles to me. We stay cuddled for about 10 minutes and then.

"Ready for round two?" she asks. I just smirk and oull on another condom.

Well it's Thursday and it's almost been a week since me and Vega slept together. As far as I know Beck is the only one that knows. It's been a really awkward week for me and Tori. After Antonio came to get her the next morning I didn't talk to her until Monday at lunch. It's like she's avoiding me and its really getting n my nerves. I mean that was the best sex of my life I guess she doesn't feel the same. I really like her though and I want to see it there can be something between us. I personally think we'd make a great couple, we're alike in a lot of the things we like so we'd have stuff to talk about, but at the same time we're so different and we keep each other interested. Well she keeps me interested I guess the feeling's not mutual. I really just want to go home, it's 7th period and it always takes the longest when I want to leave. I just want to go home to get some alone time before I have to meet up with the gang at Nozu later today. Finally the bell rings and I'm the first one out. I go to my locker to put my books away but as I'm putting my last book away I feel someone grab my arm and pull me into the dark Janitor's closet. I'm about to pull out my scissors until the light comes on and I see Beck standing there with his arms crossed.

"What Beckett?" I ask through my teeth.

"Why the hell have you and Tori been acting so awkward around each other? What did you do to her?" he asks

"_I_ didn't do anything. _She _has been avoiding me all week. I don't know what her problem is." I huff.

"Well did you pull out?" he asks. I palm my forehead.

"Dude you know I always wear condoms, and it's way too soon to know if she's pregnant." I say.

"Oh well uhh, what'd you do then?"

"I don't know! That's the fucking problem. I want to ask her out but I cant if she keeps avoiding me."

"Wait you're gonna ask her out?" he ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean I really like her and I want to see where it goes." I say.

"Well did something happen at the party that would make her avoid you?"

"No, not that I know of. Only thing that happened is she danced on me and knocked Jessica out, then we left."

"Wait, Tori as in sweet little Tori knocked Jessica out?" he asks eyes wide.

"Yeah she called her a slut and it happened."

"So wait, you guys talked about it then?"

"Yeah. Why, what's that got to do with anything?" I ask and he face palms.

"Jesus Jade, did you talk about Jessica being clingy?" Shit!

"Yeah I did, I said she got too clingy. I just screwed myself over didn't I?" I ask.

"Yup. You gotta fix this. Like it's not an option, you have too." He says and walks out. I say standing there for a few more minutes and groan as I walk out and to my car. I just head home. As I pull up to my house I see my dad and his wife are back from Peru. I walk in the house and am almost immediately tackled by ball or red hair. Not like Cat's red hair. Anna's hair is naturally red. I guess you guys I wondering who Anna is? She's my little sister and she's five, and she has more energy than Cat. I love this kid more than I love this kid more than I love scissors even if she's my half-sister. And that's saying a lot.

"Hey Jadey. I missed you." She jumps into my arms and I squeeze her in a hug. She's the only one I missed. My dad doesn't care about me and Martha, his wife, only cares about spending my dad's money.

"Hey Squirt. I missed you too." I say putting her down.

"Will you come play princess with me?" she asks in the sweetest voice. Any other time I would only because I never had anybody to care and play with me and I don't want her to end up like me. I kneeled down to her level.

"Not right now, I have a headache. What if we watch your favorite movie?" I say and her eyes light up.

"Really?" she says.

"Yeah we just have to keep the volume down okay?" she nods quickly and runs to get her favorite movie, it's frozen and I've seen it a thousand times already. She runs back up to me and we go down to my room and lay on the bed to watch the movie. About halfway through I fall asleep and am waken up around 6 by my phone buzzing in my pocket. Anna is asleep cuddling into my side the movie has been off for about two hours. I answer my phone without checking to see who it is.

"Hello" I whisper.

"Jade where the hell are you? We've been waiting on you for thirty minutes." Beck practically yells. I grunt, I forgot about that.

"I fell asleep watching a movie with Anna." I tell him and get up careful not to wake her.

"Well are you coming or not?"

"Yeah I'll be there in 10." I hang up and pick Anna up carefully. She just snuggles onto me. I take her upstairs. I pass her mother on the way. 'She fell asleep watching a movie' I mouth to her. she nods and I take her up to her room and lay her in her bed. I kiss her forehead and leave the door cracked. I race back down to my room and throw on my sweats a t-shit and my slides, grab my keys and head out the door. I get to Beck's about five minutes later and walk right in without knocking.

"Finally." Beck says, I glare at him and we all walk out of the RV wordlessly.

We get there and all get seated. As I'm sitting down Cat looks me over and smiles.

"You look hot Jadey." She says and I smirk.

"Thanks Kitty." I say and she giggles. Cat is such an odd character but I love her nun the less. We make small talk until our food gets there and we eat in silence for a few minutes. Then Andre, Cat and Robbie get into a heated argument over if mermaids are real. Of course you can guess who thinks what. Everyone is having a good time until Andre's grandma calls.

"Yo I gotta go." He says running out.

"Yeah I think I should get going too." Beck says.

"Yeah lets go Cat." They all run out leaving me and Tori alone. I have a feeling that this isn't just a coincidence.

"Wait what about my ride." Tori says as they all run out. She huffs and sits back in her seat rubbing her face.

"What's the deal with you Vega?" I ask her. I guess I shouldn't waist this opportunity.

"What do you mean Jade?" she sighs.

"Well you've kinda been avoiding me ever since… well you know." I say

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Yes you have. You literally haven't talked to me directly since last weekend and you don't sit by me in any of our classes together anymore. Seriously if I freak you out or anything just tell me and I wont bother you anymore. Just give me something."

"Nooooo. You don't freak me out, I think you're beautiful. I promise, I just didn't want to be too clingy. I know you don't like that." She says

"Well don't you think avoiding me is a little overboard?" I ask and she sighs.

"I don't know. Honestly it was killing me. Jade I really like you." She says looking down

"I really like you too and I thought you didn't because of the avoiding me thing. I'd really like to take you on a date, if that's okay with you." I say

"Really? Yeah, I'd love that." She says smiling brightly at me.

"Yeah, how's tomorrow at 8 sound?" I ask smirking.

"That sounds good. I cant wait." She says smiling wider if that's even possible.

"So I have a question." I say and she nods for me to continue. "Was I good?"

* * *

This is my first time EVER writing ANYTHING like this... I'm so sorry if it's not good. Review and tell me what you really thought. Until next time...BYEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is a bit more serious i guess. Thanks Jay aka Jordan for giving me the OC in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading. I enjoyed writing. **

**I do NOT own anything relatrd to the show victorious or the characters in it.**

* * *

It's been a month since I asked Tori to be my girlfriend and two since we started dating. Things are going amazing so far. We did have our first big fight the other day. It was over her meeting my family, I don't like to admit it but I'm really insecure about my home life. I didn't let Em meet my family until we had been together 8 months and I was still reluctant to let her meet them. I wouldn't really call them a family, well other than Anna. She's the only one that treats me like I'm a person. My dad is the worst, after my mom died my dad just threw himself into work. He was never around and when he was he never treated me like a human. He'd call me things like disgusting, an embarrassment, unnatural, and a hell of lot of other thing. I was just a kid, I didn't understand why he treated me like that. All I knew was that my dad hated me. I was 6 years old when my mom died in a car accident. I was in the car too but she didn't make it. We were hit head on by an 18 wheeler, the doctors said it was a miracle that I only came out with a broken leg and a gash in my arm. I got the star tattoo over the scar from the gash. The reason I got a star is because my mom was a fixed luminous point in the darkness of my life as a star is a fixed luminous point in the darkness of the night sky. After the accident I stayed with my aunt and uncle in New York until I was 15. My dad was around and I stayed with him on the weekends but one day he told me we were moving to LA. By that time Anna was two years old, I didn't know what to do. I'd never lived with a baby before, but I lucked out because my dad let me have the basement room so I didn't have to hear her cry. I know what you're thinking and yeah she was still a whiny little brat at two and a half years old. Ever since I started growing boobs and he couldn't call me his son anymore he never really pays me much attention. It just hurts that my own dad hates me because of something I cant control. Anyway it's Tuesday and I'm really not feeling school today. I'm just gonna bum today. I throw on my black and yellow basketball shorts and pull my black sweats over them with my Nike elite socks and slides, I toss on an old concert t and grab my Beartooth hoodie, wallet, keys and beanie and head out the door. I stop by Jet Brew on the way to get a coffee.

"Hey Jade, looking good. The usual?" Britany the cashier flirts and asks.

"Yeah thanks Britt." I say handing her the money.

"So when are we gonna go catch a movie or something?" she asks me. Jesus why do I pull so many hoes?

"As soon as my girlfriend is free. We can go as a group unless you wanna bring a date or something." I smirk as she hands me my coffee.

"Har Har Jade, you should really dump that girl of yours and come talk to a woman." She waves as I walk out the door laughing. Britt's really pretty she's just not my type not to mention she's 25 and has a kid. I get to school about twenty minutes before the first period. Yeah I'm early, but only because my girlfriend likes to talk in the mornings and sometimes do other stuff but lets just act like we don't know about those things. I walk in the school and go to my locker, Tori is standing there waiting on my. She's totally engrossed in her phone so I sneak up behind her and grab her ass. She jumps and screams and drops her phone.

"Jade why do you keep doing that? You know I hate to be scared!" she shouts at me. I just peck her lips and pick up her phone. It shattered. Great I'll never hear the end of this, she just bought that pearphone for three hundred dollars. I told her it was stupid and she shouldn't pay that much on a phone that she'll only want until a newer one comes out. She bought it anyway, and look what's happened.

"Jade! I just bought this phone! I cant believe you did that." She says turning away and folding her arms.

"How about I buy you a new better one, in your favorite color, and we get you some new shoes." I whisper in her ear wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. She shivers when I blow on her neck and start to kiss it.

"Promise?" she asks and I can hear the pout in her voice.

"Pinky promise." I say hooking my pinky with hers. I let go of her and she turns around and gives me a kiss. I get what I need from my locker and we head over to her locker where the gang is. One minute we were walking and the next Tori's on the ground with this big Black guy on top of her, not big as in fat but big as in ripped. He's in this a Black batman shirt and khaki cargo shorts. He has short hair but it's curly and its dyed like a burgundy color. He gets off her and helps her up. I'm about to go off until I hear Tori squeal and hug him.

"Oh my God, Jay you really came. I thought you were kidding around!" she says still hugging him. He wraps his arms around her and picks her up.

"Hey beautify, I told you. I wouldn't lie to you about this." Oh hell no, I don't know who the fuck this is but he better put her down and step away with in three seconds.

"1" I start and they look at me at the same time. He looks confused and Tori rolls her eyes.

"2" I say louder and she taps his arms so he'll put her down. She steps away from him and walks back over to me.

"Jade calm down." She says rolling her eyes again. At this point I'm fuming, first he runs into my girl, then he calls her beautiful, then he picks her up hugging her? I'm about to blow a fuse until Tori starts rubbing gentle circles on my back.

"Ohhhhhh so this is Jade?" he asks looking me up and down like he's sizing me up.

"And just who the hell are you?" I say trying to stay calm. Who the fuck is this guy that he knows my name and is comfortable enough to size me up. I think he needs a little sizing down. I go to grab my scissors but Tori beats me to it and pulls them out of reach. Shit I wore my slides so I only had one pair on me today.

"Tori who is this guy and how does you know him?" I all but growl out.

"This is Jordan, he's my bestfriend." She sighs.

"And her first boyfriend." He adds looking smug. He's teasing me, he has this look in his eye that just shouts 'I had her first'.

"You're not helping." Tori says to him. She's distracted so I grab my scissor and bring them up getting ready to stab him but someone hold my arm back. I turn around to see Beck. Tori lets out a relieved breath and pulls this Jordan character to the side and starts whisper yelling at him.

"Jade what the hell were you thinking? Do you want to get expelled and go back to the home?" he says exasperatedly at me.

"No." I sigh. "He just…. I know, I need to control my anger." I say. I just could rip this pricks head off right now. I sigh and walk to class alone. I don't really want to be bothered by anyone anymore. I need to calm down. Tori and_ Jordan_ walks in together and sit beside each other. I flair my nostrils and just ignore their laughing.

"We have a new student class. Please welcome Jordan." Sikowitz says as he crawls in the window.

"I go by Jay." He says and cat giggles. God could this day get any worse?

"Jay, Toro, up on the stage! You two will do an improv scene." Sikowitz shouts sipping from a cocoanut. Just what I fuckin needed. He better keep his hands to himself.

"You two will do any scene that comes to mind andddddd… Begin!"

"Hey Tori, I was wondering if you wanted to come over later? Maybe help me with that project me never finished." He says smirking.

"Oh yeahhhh totally. That was sooo fun and last time was the best I've ever had." She says. Okay just what the hell are they talking about?

"Yeah, for me too." He says walking closer.

"Will Lilly be there?" she asks him with a raised brow.

"Nope mom's taking everyone out and it'll be just us. No distractions like last time beautiful." He says grabbing he hand. The whole class is looking between me and the stage. I just get up and walk out no on stops me, no one asks where I'm going so I just go. She told me she'd never been penetrated by anything other than fingers before. I cant believe she lied to me like that. I punch a locker and walk out the double doors. I'm getting a really bad headache and I just need to calm down right now. I go to my car and start it, I lean the seat back and cover my eyes. The next time I open my eyes is because of a knock on my window. I look at the clock and see it's lunch time. I look to my window and see that it's Beck holding a half-eaten burrito. I unlock the doors and he gets in and offers the burrito to me.

"No thanks." I monotone.

"He's really not that bad." He says and bites into the burrito. I grab it and throw it out the window.

"Was that really necessary?" he asks glaring at me.

"You could have not came." I say. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Jade It's really not that big a deal. They are bestfriends so what? What if Tori got made because you hugged me?"

"That's different, I don't hug people and we never dated. They did." I say.

"Does Tori know about our little experiment?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No. And I told you never to speak of it!" I yell.

"If she knew do you think she'd act like this?"

"Again it's different. You don't openly and shamelessly flirt with me or rub it in her face that you had me first. I don't want to lose her." I say looking down.

"You wont, trust me. I know you lover her, and I think she feels the same." He says patting me on my thigh.

"I was in love with her the moment I looked into her eyes, but I doubt she feels the same. I mean really who could love me? I'm mean, I'm sadistic, I have a scissor collection of over a hundred and fifty pair. But over all of that the worst is that I'm a freak of nature. I hate being like this! I hate living like this! I just hate living all together!" I start to sob. Jesus what the hell is wrong with me? Beck grabs my chin and makes me looks at him.

"You are not a freak. You are an amazing girl. And I don't want to ever hear you say anything like that again! What would poor little Anna do without her amazing big sister? And what do you mean 'who could love you?' Even if Tori doesn't, I love you, Anna loves you, Andre, Cat, Robbie, but nun of that matters if you don't love you. Jade you are the most unique, creative, imaginative, talented and beautiful all around girl I've ever met. You are amazing, and I cant see my life without you. No get yourself together an get your ass out of this car and go find your girl." He says as I'm calming down. God I love Beck, I'm glad he's in my life.

"Wait you have over 150 now?" he asks in shock. I just get out the car and go to the asphalt café. I see everyone, including Jordan, at our usual table. I go sit beside Vega. She looks at me and smiles then goes back to talking with Andre. After a while she turns to me and kisses me, I kiss her back and pull her closer. I hear Jordan clearing his throat and I flick him off still kissing her. We finally pull apart and I start up a conversation with Cat. I put my hand on Tori's thigh and keep talking to Cat. The rest of lunch goes well and then we all head off to our 5th periods. Everything is good until the end of the day when I walk out of my classroom to see 'Jay' walking with his arm around Tori's shoulders. I walk up to them al pull Tori from him I didn't notice how hard I did it and she tripped and fell.

"Dude what the fuck is your problem?" Jordan yells getting in my face.

"You are douche bag. Stop act playing innocent and stop touching my girl like she's with you." I yell getting right back in his face.

"I think you need to stay away from her." He pushes me hard and I stumble but don't fall. As soon as I catch my balance I rear back and punch him square in the Jaw. He falls back holding his jaw but gets up and tries to tackle me. I hold him until I lose my balance and we fall to the ground. He punches me in the face once until someone grabs him and pulls him off of me, it's beck.

"Bro calm down, she's a girl!" I hear Beck yell but it sounds far away. I touch face and feel blood, lots of it. I try to get up but I stumble and everything goes black.

I wake up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I close my eyes quickly and open them again slowly. I turn to look to my left and I see Tori sleeping in a chair. I look beside her and see Beck and Cat cuddled up on a small couch. I look back at Tori and see she has tear stains running down her cheeks. I try to sit up but my head starts pounding, I touch my head and hiss when I touch what feels like stitches where my eyebrow ring should be. My head is wrapped in something but I cant tell what it is.

"Tori" I say but the sound of my own voice makes my head start pounding again. She blinks her eyes open slowly and then quickly sits up, and comes over to me.

"Hey baby are you okay?" she asks but I cringe in pain at the volume of her voice. Beck and Cat wake up when they hear her and they also run to me but they don't say anything.

"How's your head?" Tori asks more quiet this time.

"It hurts, bad." I whisper to her. She grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Jadelyn West! I was so worried." She says kissing my hand again

"I'm sorry."

"Why'd you do that? You know he's bigger than you, and we're just friends Jade. Friends." She says her voice getting louder as she starts to cry. I pull her to me and onto the bed to lay with me.

"I'm sorry I just got jealous." I say.

"Don't do it again.I'll tell him to back off but you gotta control that okay?" she says seriously.

"Can I ask you something?" I say just as seriously. She nods for me to continue.

"Why'd you lie to me?" I say and Beck and Cat walk out.

"What do you mean lie to you? About what?" she asks confused.

"You said you've never been penetrated by anything other than fingers before me." I say seriously.

"I didn't lie about that." She says starring straight into my eyes.

"Then why was Jordan acting like he fucked you first?" I ask not believing her.

"What the hell Jade. We dated in the 6th grade! I didn't fuck him, I didn't even kiss him!" she says getting angry. Well shit, I just made myself look like a total ass for not trusting her.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm sorry." I say looking down.

"It's fine. I guess he was giving that message. Just don't doubt me next time okay?" she say.

"Okay. So what's the damage?" I ask.

"Well you have a bad concussion. He punched you really hard, and your head hit the ground really hard when you fell. You have 6 stitches in your eyebrow, they're keeping you overnight just to make sure you're okay." She say. I look out of the window and its dark out.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"4 and a half hours." She says then yawns.

"It's 8?" I say with wide eyes.

"No it's 8:14" she smirks. Man I should have never doubted her. 6th grade, can you believe that?

* * *

**Thanks again for the support guys, please review and tell me what you really thought. Until next time...BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is short but i might update again later today. That's all i have to say**

* * *

Chapter5

The doctors told me to take it easy for a least two weeks. It's been a week and a half and I'm dying. After they let me go home Tori was really pissed at me. She drove me home but she barely said anything to me on the way. It was like that all last week, I finally got her to talk to me and she said that she was really upset with the way both me and Jordan acted. I totally understand but she cant just leave me hangin' like that. We're dating, she needs to talk to me so we can work things out. I was scared she didn't want to work things out at first but after we talked everything was back to normal, well except the little pest they call 'Jay'. Dad's taking Anna and Martha to some business dinner tonight so I invited Tori over. Dad never takes me anywhere, I'm an embarrassment and he only takes his trophy wife and their little angel places. The last time I was invited to go anywhere with them was only because Anna begged dad to let me come to her birthday dinner and that was when she turned 4. Can you believe that? I wasn't even invited to my little sister's birthday dinner. Anyway I invited Tori over because it's been forever and I need her. I have on a t-shirt and show ball shorts with my orange and blue Nike socks. She told me she loves when I dress more like a stud so hopefully this will help me a little. I hear the doorbell ring and run upstairs to answer it. I open the door and greet her, she places a kiss on my lips and we go down to my room.

"Pick out any movie you want and I'll go get us some snacks." I say heading up stairs. When I come back down she's still looking. As I walk over to her she stands up smirking and holding something behind her back.

"Is this a good read?" she asks holding out my 'High Society' magazine. My eyes go wide and I snatch it from her and hide it behind my back. She just pulls another one out. Shit!

"L-Listen I can explain." I says taking the other one from her.

"You should really lock your porn away somewhere. What if your little sister found that." She says smirking. I forgot those were over there. She just laughs and picks up frozen.

"First porn then a children's movie? This is too funny." She says laughing.

"Anna must have left it in here last time we watched it." I say walking back over to the bed and laying down. She comes over a few minutes later and lays beside me. We just sit there in silence for a while until I roll over and start kissing her. We make out for a couple of minutes and I reach for her belt buckle. She stops me and pulls away.

"Jade the doctor said take it easy." She says.

"Come on Tor, we haven't done anything in over two weeks and I've only been concussed for a week and a half of that. Please." I say going to kiss her again.

"No Jade. You need to take it easy."

"He said take it easy not be abstinent." I huff getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she asks when I start walking away.

"If you wont, than I will I'll be back in a couple minutes." I say walking into my bathroom.

"Jade come on, you cant wait 4 more days?" she asks getting up also.

"No. I cant I'm frustrated and I need some release." I say shutting the door.

"Fine." She sighs. Wait did that just work? I stick my head out of the bathroom and look at her.

"Are you coming or not." She asks

"Well only if you help." I chuckle walking over to her. I kiss her on the neck but she pushes me down so I'm sitting on the bed. She pulls down my shorts and boxers and takes me in her hand. She starts pumping gently and then she takes me in her mouth. Fuck I love her so much. Soon I'm groaning and moaning and she's taking me so good.

"Ummmmmffffffff, yesss baby." I says moving her hair out of her face. It doesn't take long until I cum. She comes up and smiles at me. Finally, I really needed that. I pull her onto the bed with me and we make out for a while until I hear the door upstairs opening and closing. Shit! I didn't know it was that late. I hurry and pull my shorts up, as soon as I'm situated I see a head pop around the corner.

"Anna?" I say trying to get her to come out. She's really shy around new people but once she's comfortable around you she's so hyper and just really sweet. She runs over to me and jumps in my arms for a hug. "Hey nugget, did you have fun?" I ask her.

"No because you weren't there." She pouts. I smile and put her on my hip. She is really small for a five year old so I can still do that.

"Aww I'm sorry. Maybe next time you can stay with me instead." I say and she smiles.

"Really?" she says with wide eyes. I nod and she smiles even wider.

"Hey, I have someone I want you to meet." I say looking at Tori. She's just standing there smiling at us, I walk over to her with Anna in my arms.

"Anna, this is Tori. She's my new girlfriend. Tori this is Anna, my little nugget." I say and Anna blushes.

"What happened to Emmie?" she asks confused.

"We had to break up. But she says she misses you lots and she'll still come visit you okay?" I say and she nods. She turns to Vega and looks at her like she's trying to figure her out or something.

"Will you play with me like Emmie did?" she asks with a serious face.

"Yeah, whenever you want me too I will okay?" she nods but doesn't look away.

"Does you love Jadey like Emmie?" she asks and I'm really surprised, she never talks this much with anyone new. It took her a week to talk to Em and her she is asking stuff like that to Tori?

"Yes I do." She says looking directly in my eyes. "Maybe even a little more." She whispers. Anna reaches out for Tori to grab her and she does. We sit down in my room for a while and play Just dance on my PS3 like Anna wanted to. It's getting late and Tori should really get home.

"Hey babe I gotta go, but I had fun." She says and kisses me.

"Ewwwwwww." We hear Anna say in the background. I just turn around grab her and start tickling her. She squeals for me to stop and I do. Tori squats down so she's Anna's height and hugs her while whispering something in her ear. I'll have to ask about that later. I walk Tori out to her car and we kiss for a couple minutes before she says she really has to go and I let her. I just go back inside and get ready for bed.

Today is going pretty well so far. Yesterday after Tori left Anna asked me if I loved her and I told her I did. She told me that she likes Vega and that she wants to play with her again soon. I told her we'd have to plan something for this weekend and she was so overly happy. Anyway I'm at school now and it's third period right now. Coach Tompson is giving a stupid lecture about how to portray emotion through your facial expressions. If she isn't captain obvious I don't know who is. Class flys by and I meet tori in the halls so we can walk to fourth together.

"Hey babe." She says kissing my cheek.

"Hey." I say as we walk into the room and sit in our seats. Nothing really happens in this class and I fall asleep until I feel Tori's hand on my thigh. She's such a tease. Oh how time flies when you're asleep. The bell rings and we're off to lunch we get there the same time as Jay and Cat.

"What's up Jay?" I say daping him and giving him a bro hug. We've become good friends after I finally got over him being all hugged up on Tori. He's just a really touchy feely guy and I understand that now. Plus we both have a special protectiveness over Tori and would hurt anyone that hurt her. Including each other. We came to an understanding and we're cool now.

"Nothin' much. Just tryin' to make it through the day. You know how it is."

"Yeah same here." I say and sit down beside Tori.

"So Jay, what's going on with you and Cat?" Tori asks and he just cheeses.

"Well if you must know, we are going on a date on Friday." He says and I smirk.

"Don't hurt my kitty Jay. I'll have to show you my version of Mr. Purple." I say pulling out my big Purple scissors.

* * *

**Yeah so I hope you liked it. Until next time... BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooo very sorry about not updating sooner but my parents made me go to this religious thing for the whole weekend. I feel so bad because I took my laptop with me but i just didn't write anything. This chapter was frustrating to write anyway because i didn't know where to take this story. I feel that it's lacking, i don't know what, but it is. Anyway...**

* * *

Chapter 6

So today is the day. Mine and Tori's 6 month anniversary. Time has literally flew by. It feels like just yesterday she was seducing me in my bedroom. Oh wait, that was yesterday hehehehe. No but really, I cant believe it's here already. We have been together for half a year and everything is going great. She met my whole family and I met hers. My dad actually liked her, he was actually really nice to her and told her to come over whenever. Of course he wasn't exactly hugs and kisses but he subtly nodded his approval to me and talked to her for at least 8 minutes. I couldn't get him to talk to Em to save my life, not that I wanted them to talk but that's just how he is. He's literally a man of few words, mostly negative words about me but still few. Anna might just love her more than she loves me. Whenever Tori comes over she has to spend time with Anna or she'll get mad and wont talk to me. Again, all Martha really cares about is shopping and Anna, sometimes, so she couldn't care less who I was dating. When I met her family I was overwhelmed with the kindness they treated me with. Her dad was a little if-y but I could expect that. If my daughter told me she was dating a goth girl with piercings and tattoos and a scissor infatuation, I'd be a little overprotective too. Her mom is so sweet and she hugged me and told me welcome to the family. Trina on the other hand, we've never gotten along so you can guess how it went with her. Anyway, It's our 6 month and I have no clue what to get her. I am stressing luckily its Saturday and I won't see her until 4 O'clock, but it's 12 now. I'm just gonna call Jay and see if he'll go with me to the mall to look for something for her.

_"Yo who this?" he picks up in a scratchy voice._

_"Really Jay? That's how you answer the phone?" I say smirking._

_"Ayee Jade what's up?" _

_"Well I need you to come to the mall with me in like 30 minutes." I say throwing on some skinny jeans._

_"Why- wait is it because you don't know what to get for Tori?" he says laughing._

_"Yeah." I huff out. I hear moving around in the background and hear a soft ouch that sounds a lot like Cat._

_"Is Cat with you?" I ask._

_"Yeah, uhmmm I'll meet you at the mall in 20. Byeeeee." He says quickly and hangs up._

I get dressed and head out of the door. I'm at the mall within 15 minutes so I guess I'll just chill till Jay gets here. I go to the food court and sit at a table when a tall blond guy with a lot of piercings comes up to me and sits across from me.

"Hey sexy, how you doin'?" he says smirking. I roll my eyes and start to get up and leave but he blocks my way.

"You have three seconds to move or you'll have another piercing, but this one might me bigger and a lot more painful." I say shoving him out of the way. He comes right back and gets in front of me again.

"You just got 10x more sexy! Why you playing hard to get baby?" he asks like he's just flowing with good looks. I pull my scissors from my boot and hold them to his lower regions.

"I'd run, and fast to bro because I've seen her use with those, and she knows how to use them." I hear the oh so familiar, oh so annoying voice of Jay. He runs off tripping over his clown feet and me and Jay just start laughing our asses off. I turn to him and give him a bro hug. We turn to leave the food court and go into the main part of the mall.

"So where too?" he asks me.

"Uhhhh that's why you're here. You've known her for way longer and knows what she likes." I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm not doing all the work. So first things first, what type of gift do you want to get her? Clothes, Jewelry, Music, Food?"

"Food?" I ask looking at him likes he's stupid.

"The girl loves her food." He says

"Okay….. I think I want to buy her a necklace or something." I say turning into a jewelry store. I look through the counters at all the nice jewelry and see something she might like.

"Ayeee Jay, what do you think about this?" I ask as he walks over to me. He looks at it and smiles.

"Yeah I think you should get this." He says and I ask the lady to bag it up for me. We walk out of the store after I buy it and just walk around for a few minutes.

"So how's things with you and Cat?" I ask him just trying to make conversation.

"Oh it's good, really good actually. She's so sweet and I really do love her a lot. It's really fun to just be with her and she's so nonjudgmental. She accepts me for me and she lets me be myself without a problem." He says smiling like a madman.

"That's how it is with Tori, but more than that it just feels right with her. Because no matter how bad my day was or how good it was she can always make it better. I know I sound like a sap but I'm telling the truth." I say grinning.

"Sounds like you found the one."

"Yeah, maybe. The question is am I her one?"

"Jade you honestly have no clue how much that girl talks about you. She loves you more than her cuddle me Cathy doll." He says laughing.

"Really? I don't know, I've just always thought that no one could truly love me, so I always put up these walls that protect me. The only people I really ever let in was Cat and Beck because I knew I could trust them, that's why they're my bestfriends. I'm actually kinda afraid to let Tori in all the way. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this in the first place." I say.

"Well jade I honestly think you are her first true love and she would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I expect the same from you, don't hurt her she's been hurt enough throughout the years." He says and I look at him confused.

"How has she been hurt?" I asked.

"Well she just doesn't have the best of luck in the dating world. Everyone she's dated except me has really hurt her in one way or another. With me she discovered she liked females more and so we agreed to be bestfriends until the day we die. With others it was rough, she thought she was falling for this girl named Stephanie but found out that she had been cheating on her for the majority of their relationship. Another was a girl named Rhyland, she just used Tori to get a good grade. Then there was Danielle, and more but not any of them where good for her. I just want you to know, I don't think she can take much more hurt. She may look all sunshine and lollipops but on the inside she's as fragile as a thin piece of glass. Right now she's the happiest she's ever been and I can tell it's not fake. Please promise me you won't hurt her Jade." He says like it pains him to think of all Tori has been through.

"I don't make promises, but would never hurt Tori on purpose. If I do hurt her I give you permission to beat my ass." I say seriously.

"Why don't you make promises?"

"Because throughout my life most of the promises I've been told get broken. The only person's promises that I ever truly trusted was my moms. No one was ever as trustworthy as my mother was."

"Wow, I know how that feels. After my dad died the only person I would even talk to was Tori. She was there for me and I know from experience that she is very trustworthy. If anyone, you should trust her." he says. We walk in silence for a while until his phone starts ringing. He talks to whoever it is for about 3 minutes and hangs up.

"That was Cat. Her brother is destroying the house again and she wants me to come get her. Sorry but I gotta go. I'll see you Monday at school." He says.

"No it's totally cool. Tell kitty I said hey, and Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, really. For everything." I say hugging him. He nods and walks to the exit. I still want to get something else for Tori. I just don't know what. I just aimlessly walk through the mall for about 30 minutes until I see a lady in an army uniform and it hits me. I know exactly what I want to get her now.

"Hey babe, I'll be there in about ten minutes okay?" Tori says through the phone when I pull into my garage.

"Yeah okay. I'll see you then." I say getting out and rushing into the house. We're not doing anything too big for our anniversary, just a movie night and gifts I guess. Anna might join us for the beginning but after her bedtime we'll be alone. I really hope she likes the gifts I got her. I don't even care about the gifts she got as long as she's with me I'm happy. I don't need anything but her. I go downstairs and tidy up a little and put the gifts away. I hear the doorbell a little while later and go to let her in. I open the door and I see a shy smiling Tori halfway hiding behind a bouquet of white tulips and blue orchids. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow. This is so pretty." I say taking the flowers from her to go put in a vase. I hear her shut the door and follow me into the kitchen.

"So what's the move for tonight?" she asks sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Well I thought we could just have a movie night and just relax together." I say. Once I'm done with the flowers I head down to my room with Tori following behind. We get down there and Anna is already in my bed waiting on us. I smirk as I put the vase down. She's sitting on my bed looking at something on the pearpad. Why my father bought a 5 year old a pear pad I will never know, but she keeps it nice and safe. The thing doesn't even have a scratch on it and she's had it for over a year. I sneak up behind her and grab her, tickling her until she's crying laughing.

"Okay Jadey! I give! I GIVE!" she shouts. I let her go and bring her into my lap.

"What were you doing nugget?" I ask looking at the pearpad now laying on the edge of the bed. She climbs out of my lap and grabs the device and holds it up for me to see.

"I was playing 2048." She says resuming her game. This kid is really smart and she's amazing at figuring out patterns.

"You guys are really adorable." I hear Tori say from across the room. Honestly I forgot she was here and it scared me a little.

"Never call Jadey adorable. She'll get mad at you." Anna says eyes still glued to the tablet. She knows I hate to be called adorable from when Em called me it. I basically kicked her out when she said it. I wouldn't do that to Tori thought, because she and only she can call me adorable.

"It's okay for her." I whisper in Anna's ear. She smiles and closes the tablet and gets off the bed.

"Can I say with you guys Tori? Please, I don't have anything to do alone." She pulls the pout and Tori looks like she's in between crying and 'awwwwing'. "I just smirk. She soon says yes and Anna happily skips back over and sits in a beanbag chair at the foot of the bed. The kid's pout is more effective than Cat's, I don't know how it's possible but somehow it is. Tori shakes her head as if trying to clear it and sits on the bed beside me. She grabs my hand and kisses it.

"I have more gifts for you babe." She says softly. I turn to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"I have some things for you too." I say getting up to get them. I go to my computer desk and grab the bags from it. I give her the first bag and she smiles and pulls out a long box. The second she opens it she smiles and kisses me. It's a charm anklet with a J and a T on it. Those are the only charms on it right now so she can add more whenever she wants. She pulls another long box out and opens it. She gasps at what she sees. This one is a set of dog tags made of gun metal, one of the dog tags is engraved with my name and her name, and the other is the date we got together.

"Oh my gosh Jade you shouldn't have spent this much money. I love it babe. I love you." She says and kisses me again. She then pulls out a small bag that looks like newspaper clippings. I pull out something wrapped in the same thing. I try to feel around to see what it is but all I can feel it lumps so I decide to rip it open. Once I get all the paper away I'm holding a beautiful pair of scissors made of gun metal, they are designed to look like a dragon at the handles. On the blades of the scissors is engraved 'Jade West'.

"Babe I love them! Thank you so much. How did you get them?" I ask still looking at them in amazement.

"My cousin actually just came back from Russia and I asked her to get them before she came back. She said they are really old and very valuable in Russia. The woman she was staying with gave them to her and told her to take great care of them." She says. We kiss again until we hear that all to familiar 'ewwwww' from Anna. I turn to her and she's watching us just cheesing. I grab her favorite movie and put it in. We order Chinese and for the rest of the night we watch movies cuddled into each other. This really was a great anniversary.

* * *

**Until next time... BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, I'm back! I'm sick as hell though, spent yesterday in the hospital so if i dont update withing 48 hours i'm in there again. This chapter was very hard to write (Because I was blowing/sneezing/caughing my brains out. Anyway here it is...**

* * *

Tori has been acting very odd for the past two weeks. It's like she's trying to avoid me or something. She won't come around me unless there are others around. I can't figure out why she's doing it. I asked Jay, Andre, Beck, and Cat but they all said it was probably me just imagining things. I call her and she always has a reason to end the call within 5 minutes, she won't text me back, it's really starting to get on my nerves. Today is the worse day of it all though. She didn't even get to school until lunch, she didn't eat with us, and she looked like she'd been crying. I swear on my mother's grave I'll hurt whoever made her cry. Well I guess now is the best time to talk to her, because she's alone at her locker. I walk over to her and grab her wrist taking her to the Janitor's closet. As soon as we get in there I shut the door, lock it and block it.

"Okay, what's going on? Why are you avoiding me?" I ask but she won't look at me, she's just looking at the ground. I know for a fact that she has a free period right now so she has no excuse to leave.

"Do you want to break up?" I ask. It seems that those words opened the flood gates because she just starts sobbing incoherent words. I pull her to me and ask what's wrong but she just shakes her head and sobs more.

"P-P-Please d-don't lea-leave me." she stutters between sobs. It breaks my heart to see her like this, and I have no clue what's wrong.

"Never baby. I won't leave you. Just tell me what's wrong so I can help." I say making her look at me. She calms down a bit and hopefully she'll be able to tell me what's wrong now. She looks into my eyes, tears still running from hers, and takes a deep breath.

"I-I'm a m-month late on m-my period." She says.

"So….?" I never understood the whole period thing.

"I might be pregnant." She says agitated. What The Actual Fuck.

"WHAT!? That can't be we always used a condom, we were always careful. How did this happen?" I ask in a rush. I just can't believe this. I mean is it even mine? Of course it's mine, Tori wouldn't cheat on me right? Right. Shit I can't believe this.

"Jade, calm down. I'm not even a hundred present sure that I am. I'm going to the doctor today after school just to make sure." she says. She seems really calm about this now. Just a second ago she was a babbling mess.

"Do you want me to go with you? No. I want to be there. I'm coming, what time is it?" I say. If she is pregnant then I have to take responsibility. I want to be there for her.

"It's right after school at 3:30. We'll need to leave early to get there in time. Are you sure you want to go?" she asks not looking at me. I lift her chin with my index and middle finger and kiss her softly on the lips.

"I love you, okay? I want to be there for you. I wont leave you to deal with this alone." I say and kiss her again. She nods but starts crying again. We stay in the closet for about another twenty minutes before she's okay to go out again. As we go our separate ways I see Beck in the hall with Tony, a 'friend' of his. My mind is all scattered and I barely notice when he calls me. I stop and turn to him with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'll talk to you later." Beck says walking up to me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me in the Janitor's closet.

"Jade what's wrong? Did you and Tori break up?" he asks seriously. I told him about how she'd been avoiding me but he said it was nothing. I guess now he believes me.

"No, we're still together." I sigh running my hand through my hair. I still can't think straight with all this going through my head. I don't even know if I should tell him about it.

"Then what's wrong?" he asks. I hesitate to answer so he continues. "Come on Jade, you can tell me anything."

"Tori might be pregnant." I mumble but by the loud gasp I hear he heard me loud and clear.

"B-But how? Jade, I know how careful you are about all this. You always have condoms in your wallet, car and nightstand, maybe even your pocket. Dude this is bad. What is your dad going to say? Shit! What is Tori's dad gonna do to you? He's a cop, bro you're in trouble. You're not gonna keep it are you? Just tell Tori to get an abortion and don't even tell your parents. That saves both your asses." He says seemingly all in one breath. I love Beck but I'm about to slap him in like minus three seconds.

"First of all we always used a condom, second you forgot the book that's sitting on my dresser." I smirk. "Also, I don't know what I'll tell my dad. He'll probably kick me out when I tell him. As for Tori's dad, I don't even know how to explain that I'm the father, and yeah he'll probably beat my ass or something for getting his baby pregnant. Dude have you ever even met Tori? Obviously you know nothing about her if you think she'll ever even consider abortion. She might _think_ about adoption but abortion is way, way, **way** out of the question. Man, I really don't know what to do. I mean we don't know if she is actually pregnant yet but we're going to her doctor to find out for sure. Apparently she hasn't had her period for a month or something?" I sigh.

"What about you? What do you want to do about it? I mean seriously you're not the daddy type. You hate kids. Obviously you can't just leave her because you'd be a really big douche and I wouldn't claim you as even an acquaintance but you do have a say in what happens right? I'd love to be an uncle but if you're not ready then you're not ready and if you can't take care of this kid then you don't need to have it. Seriously though Jade, I'll be there for you throughout whatever you guys plan on doing. I'm sure the gang will support you guys too." He says and hugs me. He knows I hate hugs but he knows I need it right now so I don't push him away.

"Honestly I don't know man. It's really up to Tori what we do with it because she'll be carrying it for nine months. So if she decides to keep it then I'll be there with her helping and doing all that I can to take some of the stress away from her even if I have to work my ass of and put off my acting/writing career. If she wants to put it up for adoption then I wont argue either. I love her and will be with her no mater what she chooses to do with it. And thanks, I really appreciate it." I say and hug him again before walking out of the door and to my last second to last class of the day.

* * *

"Okay Trina, I'll see you when you guys get back or whenever." I hear Tori say into the phone as I walk up to her waiting by my car. She texted me about halfway through last period and told me to meet her by my car.

"Hey what was that about? Everything okay?" I ask.

"My parents are taking Trina to an audition in San Francisco. They said they'd be back in three days." She sighs. I walk up to her and kiss her then unlock the doors to open it for her. She gets in and I got to my side to leave. I grab her hand and kiss it as we pull out of HA's parking lot.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"Uhhh 420 E 3rd st. Turn left at this light." She directs. Soon enough we're there and they are calling Tori back.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Toms, I'll be working with you today Tori. Just a few questions and then we'll do the test okay?" the doctor ask politely. Tori nods and the doctor proceeds. "Well first how old are you Tori?"

"I just turned 18."

"Good so you do not need parental consent to take the test. How often would you say that you are sexually active?" she asks. Tori looks at me before answering.

"Well before it was about twice a week but now it's about twice a month."

"More like once a month." I grumble from my seat. Tori gives me a quick glare before turning back to Dr. Toms.

"And you would be….?" She asks me.

"She's my girlfriend." Tori answers for me.

"Oh okay. So Tori one more question. Do you have any STI's we should know about?" again Tori looks at me but then shakes her head.

"Not that I know of." She says turning back to the doc.

"Okay well could you come with me and we'll be right back." They leave the room leaving me alone with nothing to do. Tori comes back alone about 5 minutes later and sits on my lap. This is the first affectionate thing she's initiated in two weeks so I make the most of it.

"What did they do?" I ask.

"Stuff, so hey you didn't tell anyone did you?" she asks putting her arms around my neck and looking into my eyes.

"Well, I uhhh, I told Beck. Only because he saw that something was wrong and he's my bestfriend. I can't just lie to him ya know?" I say. She sighs and tries to get up but I hold her to me.

"Jade I really didn't want anyone to know. Hell don't even know for sure yet." She says in an aggravated tone.

"I'm sorry babe, but he said he supports us and will help with anything we need." I tell her and she smiles despite herself.

"Okay but don't tell anyone else without me."

"Okay. Babe, if you are… what will we do with it?" I ask trying not to make her upset.

"Well I don't know, but abortion is absolutely not an option. I don't know if I want to keep it or give it up for adoption." The doctor walks in as she finishes saying this.

"So Tori, we see that you are in fact pregnant. Do you know about when it was conceived?" Dr. Toms asks.

"I'm not sure."

"Well we see that you're around two and a half months right now." she says.

"Wow." I whisper. What the hell will I tell my dad?

"Uhhh I'm sorry but do you know who the father is?" Dr. Toms asks which snaps me right out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, it's Jade." Tori says and I smile. I knew she wouldn't cheat on me. The doc however looks confused as ever.

"Uhmm I'm sorry. You're telling me Jade is the father of your child?" she asks sounding even more confused than she looks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's the only person I've had sex with in the past 8 months." Tori says. Sometimes she's not the smartest bulb in the socket so I have to explain for her.

"I was born with an extra appendage." I clarify. The doctor's face takes on one of shock but she nods anyway.

"Okay…. Well Tori we'll get you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and I'll have you make a follow up visit for in about two months with the lady at the front desk. I'll be right back with the prescription and then you can be on your way." She says walking out. She comes back a little later with a piece of paper and hands it to Tori and shows us out.

"I gotta tell my dad." I say as we walk to the car.

"I have to tell my parents too." She says. "When do you want to tell him?" she asks getting in the car. I close her door and walk around to the other side.

"Now I guess." I sigh starting the car. We drive to my house, when we walk in everyone is in the kitchen or living room. Anna sees me and Tori and runs up to give us each hugs. I actually wouldn't mind having a kid like her. She's sweet and respectful and full of love. Then I wouldn't mind having a son either. I'm really just scared to tell my dad.

"Dad we need to talk to you." I say walking into the living room where he's sitting on the couch on his laptop.

"What is it Jade I'm busy?" he says not looking up from his work.

"T-T-Tori is uhhhh-"

"Hurry up Jadelyn I don't have all day." He cuts me off still not looking up.

"God damnit dad Tori is pregnant!" I yell and he finally, finally looks up from that damned laptop. I kinda wish he didn't now that he did. He looks absolutely furious.

"What?" he says in a sharp tone causing Tori to squeak.

"Tori is pregnant with my kid." I sigh and plop down onto the couch opposite of him. Tori is just standing off somewhere behind me. My dad rubs his face and sits down as well.

"How could you let this happen you fucking idiot." He says but it sounds like he's saying it more to himself than to me.

"Dad, you wont have to do anything I swear. I'll get a job to support them and I-I'll-"

"That's not it Jadelyn, yes you need to take responsibility for your actions but I'll help however I can. You really fucked up Jade. God you're only 17, I hope you know from now on you'll hav to work extra hard. Even harder than you already do. Now Take Tori and go to your room. I need some time to think, if you will take Anna with you." He says. I nod and take them down to my room.

"That went better than expected." I say sitting on my bed. Anna walks up to me and kisses my cheek.

"Why was you yelling at daddy?" she asks in a small voice.

"Well you see, we had to tell him something very important and he wasn't paying attention." I say bringing her to sit in my lap.

"What'd you have to tell him?" she asks confused.

"I had to tell him that Tori is pregnant."

"What's pregornent?" she asks pronouncing it wrong. Me and Tori laugh and she pouts a little as Tori comes to sit beside us.

"Pregnant. And it means that Tori is having a baby." I say rubbing Tori's belly. She smiles at first but then looks confused.

"Really? But how did the baby get in her belly?" I laugh and shake my head.

"That's a story for another time okay? But you're gonna be an aunt. How do you feel about that?" I ask. The brightest smile I've ever seen come upon her face. She rubs Tori's belly and sighs.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asks.

"Well we don't know yet. It's a surprise." Her eyes widen at that.

"I love surprises." She says "When will it be here?" she asks getting up from my lap.

"Well I'm not really sure, maybe six months, maybe longer. We wont have a date until Tori goes back to the doctor."

"Oh, can we watch frozen?" she says with hopeful eyes. Her attention span is like shorter than Cats.

"Sure" I say putting it in the PS3.

* * *

**I'm sorry that i know nothing abut how those test and things go. It's a shame that i'm a girl with a sister with three surprise kiddies and i have no clue what happens at those appointments. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff... Until Next Time... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dude, I am out of it. Greeting from my bed, I'm on bed rest for a week until i feel better. Yes a wonderful summer vacation I'm having. Anyway...**

* * *

I took Tori home a little after 10 O'clock to get some things from her house. She stayed with me until her family got back from San Francisco on Saturday. We have to tell her parents today and I really truly believe I will die today. You think I'm over exaggerating? Tori's dad is a cop, he is from Puerto Rico, he's works out daily, and he doesn't play bad cop, because he is bad cop. I know murder is against the law but he's a cop, he could probably do it and frame some poor sap and have the DA back him up. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Vega is a really nice guy, I just don't know how nice he'll be once he finds out I knocked up his baby girl. I'm even scared to see the look on his face when we tell him I have a penis. I know Tori will be in big trouble too. I got off sort of easy with my dad. I have to get a job, I have to support Tori and our kid and I still wont get my inheritance until I turn 21. So now I'm getting ready to go to the Vega household to have dinner and tell the oh so wonderful news. I throw on my nice comfy sweat pants, just incase I have to run from Mr. Vega. I do want to look somewhat descent because I know they'll really look me over once they find out. I mean who wouldn't? If some kid got my daughter pregnant I'd pretty much want them to be well dressed and to not look like they've just woken up at 5 O'clock in the evening. I just change into my skinny jeans, not too skinny, and a black T-shirt. I walk up and out of my room passing Anna on the way out. She waves and runs back up to her room. It only takes me about 15 minutes to get to the house and when I get there Tori is waiting outside for me.

"Hey babe." I say kissing her cheek lightly.

"Hey. Okay so do you want to do it before or after dinner?" she asks and I can tell she is super nervous.

"Tor, calm down. Lets do it before, I want to get this over with." I say taking her hand and leading her to the front door. I open the door and I'm smacked in the face with the smell of spicy fajitas. Mr. Vega always makes the best fajitas.

"Hi Jade, it's nice of you to join us." Mrs. Vega smiles at me from the couch.

"Lets see if you still feel that way after the talk." I mumble.

"What was that Jade?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud." I say.

"Mom, dad, we need to tell you something." Tori says from behind me. She walks to stand beside me and both of the Vega parents come to sit on the couch. Tori and I sit on the opposite couch.

"What is it sweety?" Mrs. Vega asks kindly.

"W-Well I uhhhhhh, I-" She stops.

"Tori is pregnant." I help her finish, their faces drop.

"What?! Are you sure?" Mr. Vega asks.

"Yeah I went to the doctor Thursday after school. I'm two and a half months." She says. I grab her hand and kiss it.

"Tori, you cheated on Jade? Who's the father?" Mrs. Vega asks.

"Jade you're okay with this?" Mr. Vega asks looking at me like I'm crazy while pacing the room.

"No I didn't cheat. Jade is the father or other parent." He stops immediately and looks at us like we've gone crazy.

"Is this a joke?" he asks.

"No dad, Jade got me pregnant."

"That's not possible." He says getting frustrated.

"Sir I-I was born with a penis. I am a female but I have a penis. I am capable of impregnating, and it just happened to be Tori that I did." I says looking away briefly, but I remember that's not a good idea if he throws something.

"Tori you just turned 18, you graduate in three months. You're too young. God damnit I thought being gay would make you less likely to get pregnant not get you that way." He says shaking his head.

"Sir I plan on taking care of Tori and our kid. I'm looking for a job and I'll do whatever it takes to care for her and the baby. My father doesn't give me full access to my saving account until I turn 21 but until then I'll work every day and night if I have to." I say.

"I know you will jade." He sighs. "It's just you two are soo young and you had such a bright future ahead of you. I don't want this to get in the way of that." He says as he sits on the couch.

"Jade, as I was with my pregnancies I assume Tori will be just as needy as I was, if not more. We expect you to cater to her needs. That includes getting up at three in the morning to buy her food or ice cream, taking her to all of her appointments, going to the classes she will be taking and anything else she will need. She can stay at your house half the time and you'll stay at ours the other half, if that's okay with your parents. Also pregnant women get very horny so be ready for that too."

"Holly!" Mr. Vega says shocked. She just shrugs.

"I'm sure my dad will allow that as long as we work out a schedule." I say.

"Good. Now lets all eat." Holly says making her way to the kitchen with Tori following right behind her.

"I'm just gonna have a little chat with Jade really quickly, we'll be right then hun." Mr. Vega says nodding for me to set out of the front door. I do as told and when we get out there his smile drops.

"Sir?" I says a little frightened by the way he's looking around.

"Jade, I like you, I really do, but I swear if you even think about leaving her to care for your child on her own I will make it my personal mission to ruin your life. Starting with that little pecker you have hidden so well in your pants. You got my baby Pregnant and you _will_ make her happy in every way possible. If I even think she's not happy with you, you're done. Do you understand me?" he says so calmly that it gives me chills.

"Yes sir. I do plan on proposing to her after graduation. I would never skip out on Tori like that sir, I truly love her with everything that I am." I says not backing down. He smiles and hugs me. I stiffen at the surprising action but soon hug back.

"I'm glad. I am very disappointed in you two but I'm sure as soon as my grandson gets here I'll get over it." He says smiling

"How are you so sure that it'll be a boy?" I ask confused.

"Well honestly I'm not, but a man can hope cant he? Welcome to me familia, now lets go eat." He says walking back into the house. We eat for a while and make small talk until Trina get home from who knows where.

"Hey every- oh Jade you're here." She says with distaste. I roll my eyes.

"I'll be here a lot more often now." I smirk and she frowns confused.

"And why would that be?" she asks.

"Because Trina, I'm pregnant." Tori sighs, she hates when we fight.

"What?! Who's the dad, I swear if you say Beck I'll kill you. Wait what's that got to do with Jade being here more often?" she asks confused.

"Jade is the dad, she has a penis. And for the last time Beck doesn't like you." Tori says.

"No one does." I say and Tori smacks me on the back of the head. She's lucky I love her and she's pregnant.

"Wow, I always thought I'd be the one pregnant first not the gay sister." Trina says ignoring my comment.

"That's what we thought too." Mr. Vega says under his breath but loud enough for us all to hear it. After dinner me and Tori go up to her room and just hang out for a while and grab her some clothes for until Monday. We leave a little after 9, after saying our goodbyes and Mr. Vega telling me to remember what he said. We get back to my house just before ten, we open the door quietly as to not wake anyone up but we hear voices from the kitchen.

"James, your daughter or son or whatever it wants to be called is a freak of nature. She's vacuuming up all our money and she's a horrible influence on Anna. Now you come and tell me that she got some whore pregnant and you're okay with that?" I hear Martha say and I see red. She can call me whatever the hell she wants but she crossed the line when she called Tori a whore. I'm about to go knock the bitch out but my dad's voice stops me.

"Martha you will _not_ talk about my daughter that way. I know she's not perfect but she's still my daughter. And what the fuck do you mean vacuuming up _our_ money? Last time I checked I'm the only one in this house with a job, and Jade is looking for one to support the family that she has started. She rarely asks for more than I give her monthly but you? _You_ go shopping every other day. Anna absolutely adores Jade, she has in no way done anything to be a _bad_ influence on her. Hell she spends more time with her than you and me combined. Tori is no whore, you call her one but were we trying for Anna? No, we weren't even thinking about marriage. My wife had just died for Christ sakes, but no one called you a whore. Now you think it's okay to call her one? I want you out of my house by sunrise. I'll have your things packed and sent to wherever you need them but I want you out." My dad says sternly. That really shocked me, for as long as I can remember my dad has hated me but now he stands up for me?

"Fine but I'm taking Anna." Martha says but my dad quickly shut that down.

"No you will not. I am very respected lawyer in this city and no judge would give a homeless woman custody of a 5 year old when she could be living here and be properly taken care of and sheltered." By now I have this huge ass smile on my face. Martha stomps out of the kitchen to the front door where me and Tori are standing. She stops when she sees us and glares. She grabs her car keys off the key ring and starts for the door.

"Move." She says to us.

"I'll call you a cab because you're not taking my car." My dad says calmly and grabs the keys from her hands. She just storms out of the house slamming the door on her way out. My dad looks at us and frowns.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asks his frown deepening.

"Well I heard her calling me a freak and accusing me of spending all of your money." I say a frown falling onto my face now.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He says putting his hand on my shoulder. This is as close to an affectionate action I've got from him since I was five. I hear light footsteps coming down the stairs and look to see Anna in her princess bubblegum pj's.

"What happened?" she asks rubbing her eyes sleepily. I go to pick her up but my dad beats me to it.

"It's nothing you should worry about." He says to her.

"Where's mommy?" she asks laying her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy said some really mean and hurtful thing about Jade and she left." he says. I honestly have seen it all. My father was never this nice to me when I was younger and I barely ever see him interact with Anna. I had no clue he could be this gentle.

"Did she hurt your feelings Jadey?" she asks me.

"A little but I'm tough, I can handle it." I say honestly. She smiles and reaches out for me to hold her. I grab her from my dad and he starts towards the stairs.

"Goodnight guys." He says before he's gone.

"Can I sleep wif you?" Anna ask on the verge on being asleep. I look to Tori and she nods softly.

"Okay come on." I say and we all go to my room and get to sleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, I'll update as soon as i can. No promises it'll be this weekend. Until Next Time... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	9. Chapter 9

**So i'm not getting any emails from anymore. I dont know why but I'm not and it makes me sad. I thought no one reviewed or even read it but then i got on and saw the reviews. Anyway...**

* * *

It has been three months and I am dying! God I wish I was the pregnant one. Geez, Tori acts like I'm her personal maid. I've done everything from making her food in the middle of the night, to rubbing her swollen feet. I'm not complaining but can I get a little time for myself? I've done any and everything that she has asked of me. I love her to death but she's changed. People keep telling me its because of the hormones and I believe them it's just she can be really sensitive now. Like the other day we were at the mall looking for her maternity clothes. I picked out a shirt that was 'for a fat woman' whatever the hell that means. She got upset and thought I was calling her fat and started crying, but honestly I just liked the way the shirt looked. I looked like a complete ass to all the other women that were there. They made me go somewhere else while they helped Tori shop. I really don't know what the big deal was, it was a nice shirt. Anyway, Tori is getting pretty round, we went to get an ultrasound about two weeks ago and found out that it's twins, yay. Did you since the sarcasm? I just turned 18, hell we both just graduated, and what fun that was with Tori not being able to drink. How the hell am I gonna take care of two baby's work and go to school. I know the Vega's and my dad said that they would help out but honestly my dad is at work most the time and the Vegas? I just don't want to put my kids on them all the time. I want to be there for my kids and watch them grow up. My dad was never around and he put me off on my aunt and uncle. Even though they always treated me like theirs I wasn't, they had kids of their own. Yeah, we're keeping them. The last ultrasound she had, when she saw the little shapes of our babies. She started crying and decided that she wanted to keep it. Of course she asked me if I was okay with it, I couldn't say no to her. To be honest I'm looking forward to having them, so I agreed and now we have twice as much to buy and save up for. It's still too early to tell the sexes but David swears up and down that they are both boys. Holly says one girl on boy, and Trina says two girls. Anna also hopes it's two girls but I'm with Holly on this one, Tori says she doesn't care but I know she also wants two girls. The whole gang is going crazy, especially Cat. Jay was pissed at me for getting her pregnant but got over it as soon as Tori promised to keep her promise. I still don't know what that is.

"Hey Jade?" I hear Anna say walking into my room. I'm just laying in bed thinking about this whole mess.

"Yeah?" I ask sitting up to look at her.

"Are we still going to get Tori?" she asks sitting beside me.

"Yeah I just need to throw some pants on and we can go." I say about to stand up but Anna stops me.

"Jade, how come Tori can have babies from you? Is it because you wear boy underwear?" she asks confused. We explained the whole where babies come from to her and I guess she figured out that neither of us are male so we can't reproduce. I really don't want to have this talk with her. I knew it would come sooner or later, I guess it'll just be sooner.

"Okay Anna, I'll tell you because you're a big girl now since you're six." I say and she smiles wide at me calling her a big girl. Her birthday is a day after mine so I turned 18 and she turned 6.

"Yeah I'm a big girl." She says and sits up straighter.

"So you know how a mommy and a daddy can only make a baby. Well the mommy and daddy have special parts that they put together to make the babies and sometimes it happens accidently. I have some boy parts and some girl parts. That's how me and Tori can make babies." I say. I really hope this isn't too soon for her to learn this.

"Oh…" she says and it looks like she's processing it. "So you're the daddy?" she asks curiously.

"Yep." I say pulling my pants up and buttoning them. I grab my keys, wallet and sunglasses and tell Anna to come on and we're off to pick Tori up.

We get there within 20 minutes and Tori's car is the only one that's here. We get out and Anna runs to knock on the door. Tori opens the door looking like she just woke up.

"Hey babe, I thought you were coming at 5." She says through a yawn.

"It's five thirty Tor." I laugh when she franticly looks for her phone. She pulls it out and looks at the time, her eyes go wide but then back to normal and she smirks.

"That means you were late." She says coming in to kiss me. I peck her on the lips and turn her around.

"Go get dressed, and hurry." I say smacking her on the ass. She loves it when I do that. She turns around and looks at Anna and blushes a deep red. She scampers up the stairs and comes back five minutes later with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? I have your favorite juice Anna." She says around her toothbrush.

"I'll get it, you just finish getting dressed." She shrugs and runs back up the stairs, well she wobbles. I go get the juice for Anna and bring it back to where she's sitting.

"Tori is getting really big now. I can't wait until they are ready to come out. How much longer Jadey?" she asks.

"Well she's six and a half months right now so that means that they will be here in about three more months maybe shorter." I tell her.

"And I can't wait to have my figure back." Tori says wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. I turn around in her arms and kiss her. I feel her belly in between us and I rub it gently.

"I love you, all three of you, and I can't wait to meet my kids." I say. Wow, my kids. I never ever thought I'd be saying that. I never wanted kids but now I can't wait for them to be here. I just can't believe I'm gonna be a parent.

"I love all four of you." Tori says and I look at her confused. The doctors only said two. I'm about to panic until Tori points to Anna sitting on the couch. Anna giggles before standing up and coming over to us.

"So you guys ready to go?" I say. They nod and follow me out of the house. We're about halfway there when I hear Tori ask.

"So where are we going again?"

"To the park by my house. We want to show you something and Cat and Beck will be there in a minute." I say. She doesn't say anything else until we get there. I pull into a parking space and pop the trunk. I go grab all the picnic stuff as Anna leads Tori to our little spot.

"Why are we going through bushes?" she asks confused.

"We are going to the spot that me, Beck and Cat found when I first moved out here. It's actually pretty cool." I say as I take the lead.

"Oh, okay." She says sounding very unsure. We get to the spot and sit out on the rocks that are still there. Tori is looking around while sitting beside me. The place is nothing special, just a little open field with big rocks and trees surrounding it, if you walk to the end there is a stream that has fish.

"Anna, wanna help me set up the picnic?" I ask. She nods and we set to work. Beck and cat come in a few minutes later and we all sit around telling Jokes and some stories about how Beck Cat and I met.

"So Jade was the new kid and she wouldn't talk to anyone. We all tried to get through to her. Andre wanted us to give up because he was pretty scared of her. She was always the meanest to him for some reason. He thought it was because he is black but then on day Robbie showed up with that damned puppet and she turned on him. It was hard getting her to talk to us but when she did, we were inseparable. All three of us, you couldn't take one over the others. It was either all of us or non of us. Andre and Robbie slowly started hanging out with us more and more until it wasn't the three of us anymore it was the five of us. We all auditioned for HA together and we all made it. We're all really close but Cat, Jade and I, we will always be closer to each other than the others. We still don't understand why Jade hated Andre so much at the begging."

"Why did you hate him so much?" Tori asks.

"Well, you guys know how before I moved here my ex told all her friends about me?" they all nod.

"Well one of the guys that put me in the hospital looks just like Andre and talks like him too. The only difference is that he was two grades above me at the time. I guess I just took my anger out on him because they had similarities. I know I shouldn't have but I just didn't want to get hurt again. That goes with all of you guys. When I told you my secret I expected you to make fun of me and tell other, so when you guys were so supportive of me it really touched me." I say tearing up a little. Anna comes and sits in my lap and Tori rubs my back.

"So how is things going with you and Jay ,Cat?" Beck says thankfully changing the subject.

"Good actually, he's really sweet and we get along so well." She says. I look at Tori and see she has her face scrunched up.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask in a whisper. She nods and looks back at cat.

"That's really cool Cat. Jay talk about yo- Ahhhhhhhh" Tori screams. I panic and grab her. She's holding her stomach and her face is pain filled.

"Tor, baby what's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask but she shakes her head, tears running down her face. Shit I don't know what to do.

"Beck go bring my car closer. Cat can you keep Anna for a little while?" I ask as beck runs for my car.

"Ahhhhhhh, Jade i-it hurts sooo bad." Tori moans in pain. Shit! Where the fuck is Beck?

"Right here." He says coming through the bushes. Guess I said that out loud. I pick Tori up carefully, bridal style and walk as fastly and carefully as I can to my car. I lay her down in the back and shut the door.

"Jade you sit back there with her. I'll drive, you need to be with her." Beck says walking to the car with the basket and blanket. He hands me the little box and I curse. Today was supposed to be perfect! I get in the car followed by Beck and he speeds off to the hospital.

"Babe, what does it feel like?" I asks rubbing her head.

"I-It feels like someone is trying to break my spine w-while coming through my stomach. I-it just hurts really b-bad." She says. Her tears are less but they're still flowing. We get there and I pick Tori up and take her in while Beck parks the car. God I hope everything is okay.

* * *

**Review! Sorry i got kinda excited. I'll update the other half of this chapter later tonight. Until next time... BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I am sooooo sorry that I didn't update when I said. Shit is just getting crazy in my life. Anyway...**

* * *

As soon as I brought Tori in there where nurses running all over trying to find a stretcher for me to place her on. God I'm so fucking scared right now. I really don't want to lose them. I've seen enough movies where the mother dies do to birth complications. I can't lose her, I can't lose them! I lay her down on the bed thingy. They take her off into these big double doors and tell me I have to wait out here. I don't want to leave her but I know the more I cooperate the faster they can get her seen so I just sit in the waiting area. God, I don't know what to do. She seemed fine when we were at her house. Everything goes quiet and I hear this really loud ringing and I feel as if I'm going to faint. Someone sits beside me and shakes my shoulder. I try to look to the side but I can't seem to move. I feel this overwhelming feeling like my stomach has been pulled from my body, I get up as fast as I can and run to a trash can and empty all the contents of my stomach. I feel someone grab my hair and hold it out of the way as I continue to vomit for what feels like an hour. I finally finish and stand up properly to see Beck looking at me worriedly behind him is a nurse and the Vegas.

"Jade are you okay?" Beck asks quickly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I say rubbing my head.

"Are you sure ma'am? We could see you if you need, what happened." The nurse lady asks me worry written all over her face.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just heard this really loud ringing sound then I couldn't move and then I just started throwing up." I say.

"Okay but if you feel that way again then we can see you." She says walking away. The Vegas rush up to me. Mrs. Vega quickly pulls me into a tight hug.

"Jade I hope you're okay. We came as soon as Cat texted Trina and she called us, so what exactly happened?" Mr. Vega said. I pulled away from the hug and scratched the back of my neck.

"Well we were having a picnic in the park and talking and then Tori just like screamed in pain holding her stomach. I panicked so we brought her here." I say.

"Vega?" a nurse comes out and calls. We all head over to here.

"Yes." Mr. Vega says.

"Well Tori is fine, there was no bleeding so and they babies are okay as well. What Tori was experiencing was a thing called Braxton Hicks contraction. This case was extremely bad and almost caused her to go into labor but we gave her Terbutaline, which will delay labor as we continue it. We understand that she is just over six months along?" we all nod to which she continues. We want to keep her on it until about two weeks before the due date just to let it fully work its way out of her system. Also we do want to keep her and watch her overnight just in case we need to give her a stronger dosage. I'm sorry but only two people can go back at a time and we try to keep it family members. Of course the father can go back too." She says looking at Beck. I growl and she takes a step back.

"Actually, she's the father." Beck says pointing at me. She looks at us confusedly and then takes on an unbelieving face.

"Sir, how is that possible?" She says with a tone that makes me want to slap her in the face with my scissors.

"Well that's none of your business is it? Now show me where my daughter's room is." Mrs. Vega says sternly. The nurse just nods but doesn't go anywhere and I remember that only two people at a time.

"Mr. and Ms. Vega, you guys go ahead. I'll just wait until you're back." I say waving them to go.

"No Jade, it's your kids and girl. You need to go be with her. Holly you go too." Mr. Vega says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I nod and motion for the nurse to show us to the room. As soon as we approach the door the nurse walks off without a word. I walk in first with Mrs. Vega behind me.

"Jade!" Tori says as if she's extremely surprised and overjoyed to see me here. I walk to her bed and kiss her for a moment until we hear an uncomfortable throat clearing. I just lean up and rub her cheek.

"You scared me babe, I thought I was losing you. All of you." I say with tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby, I thought I was losing them too. I thought I'd lose you too." She says as tears run down her eyes. I run my thumb under her yes and wipe away the tears that fell.

"Why would you think that?" I ask confused.

"I thought if I lost the babies you'd resent me and break up with me." She shakes her head still crying. I grab her face in my palms.

"Tori, baby, I love you so, soo, sooo, soooo much. I would never leave you over something like that. I know you want the babies as much if not more than I do. I'm just glad you're all safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you. Please don't ever think that again." I say and kiss her forehead.

"Well Tori, your father and I are here, we were so scared, I just wanted to see you for a minute, I'll send your father back now." Mrs. Vega says leaving the room. I pull the covers down and her gown up to get a good look at her belly.

"Hey guys, you gotta stay in there until you are ready to come out…. What's that? You are ready? Well you cant come out just yet. You guys need a little more time inside of mommy. I know, I know you want to come out and see how amazingly beautiful mommy is and to steal her away from me but you cant because papa wants her boys" Tori growls. " and/or girls, to come into this world fully developed and healthy. You've already scared us enough for a lifetime, and give mommy a break would you two. She's gonna be all bruised on the inside from how much you kick her. Alright my princesses and/or princes, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you when you get here in two and a half months and no sooner understood? Ok." I finish my little talk with the kids and kiss her belly covering it back up. I look up to see Tori with tears in her eyes smiling as wide as I've ever seen her.

"That was the most adorable thing I've ever heard." I hear from the door. I turn to see Mr. Vega standing at the door holding a purple teddy bear in one hand and a coffee in the other. He walks over and hands me the bear and Tori the coffee but he quickly realizes what he did and switches what he gave us.

"Awwwwww, daddy it's so cute." She said hugging the bear that had I lab coat and the doctor thingy that the old cartoons used to put on the doctor's heads. I really have no clue what its called. I have to admit the little thing is kinda cute.

"Thanks for the coffee Mr. Vega." He nods and sits in the chair to the side of the bed.

"Jade, I told you to call me David, and will you be staying here with her tonight or were you planning on going home?" David asks.

"Well, I really want to stay but I have to take Beck home. But I'll be back as soon as I drop him off at his house." I say but he frowns and shakes his head.

"Beck left before Holly came to get me. Some Tony guy came and got him?" I smirk, FINALY! I cheer Beck on in my head.

"Wait Tony Shells? Tall, skinny, goatee having Tony?" Tory asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yup" I say.

"Wait, isn't he-"

"Yup" I cut her off. Soon a realization crosses her features and she smiles.

"Uhhhhh, do I want to know?" David asks from the chair he is now reclined in. We just shake our heads and laugh.

"Hey dad, don't you think you should take mom home? I'm pretty sleepy." Tori says while yawning. I catch it and yawn too then David.

"Yeah I guess I should. Do you want me to come pick you up in the morning or would you rather Jade bring you?" David asks from the door.

"If she can Jade can do it. No need to drive all the way back here if I already have a ride. Unless you can't take me?" Tori says/asks looking at me.

"No babe, it's fine I can take you." I say rubbing her hair.

"Alright girls, I'll see you tomorrow." He says walking out shutting the door behind him.

"Jade you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Tori says. I take her palm and kiss it.

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere in the world because you are my world. I say.

* * *

**So our girls went through a bit of a scare. I really just want to get this story over with. This is really hard to write sometimes, at first it just came to me but now I don't know... I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that but this is all that time allowed for at the moment. It's actually 4:12 AM where I live so i'm pretty tired. Anyway. Util Next Time... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yup... here is a chapter ^^... Anyway...**

* * *

Let me start off by saying this, Tori's mom was soooooo super right about everything that she said would happen. Tori has been really emotional, she's really needy, but most of all as of lately, she has been super horny and not just to get herself off. I swear I've gotten at least 3 blow jobs and 2 handies in the last _week._ Oh but don't get me wrong, she always finds a way to get off. Dude, we were watching Adventure Time Monday night in her room and she started talking about Marcy and PB. I was confused at first but then she started saying how they were so together and all that chiz. _Then_ she started talking about how their like us in some ways because she's so sweet and I'm a badass. That got into role playing and that led to David and Holly leaving to stay in a hotel for the night, and _I _had to pay for it. It wasn't cheap either. I'm not saying I don't like all the sex and stuff because trust me I really, really do but sometimes I run out of steam after the fifth round. Okay so maybe we don't go five rounds but I do get tired. I do love sex even more now though because since Tori is preggers I don't have to use a condom and feeling her raw, it's like fucking heaven. It's not like I could get her more pregnant than she already is. Wait, can I? Anyway her due date is in three weeks. Can you fucking believe that? In just three weeks I'll be a parent. Whoa, wait a sec, my dad is about to be a grandpa! He's only like forty-three, he's way too young, but I guess I am too. To be honest I'm scared shitless about them being here. What if they don't like me and cry every time I come around? What if I turn out like my dad was with me? What if something is wrong with them? What if Tori leaves me and doesn't let me see them? I know the last one is really unlikely but honestly these are all very real fears of mine. I try not to think about them so much. I told Tori most of them and she reassured me that everything will be okay. Everything is still not ready for their arrival either. I mean we got the cribs set up and everything, one set at my house and one set at hers, but I'm planning to get us a three bedroom apartment soon I'm just still looking for the perfect one to show Tori. I'm gonna propose when she gets home after having the kiddies. Damn, I still don't know what I want to be called, whether its papa, dad, momma, or just Jade. I know I should probably stick to my dominant gender for my title but I don't know just yet. I'll come up with it soon.

"Jade, can you help me fix the uhmmm, changing station?" Tori calls from the nursery at her house. I get up and walk in there to see her on the floor trying to read a manual on how to put it together.

"Hey beautiful." I say as I bend down and kiss her cheek also stealing the instructions. I look at them and furrow my brows in confusion. She was reading it in Spanish. I flip to the English side and my head starts spinning at all the confusing words and pictures.

"Okay babe, we're just gonna figure this out okay?"

"Jade, I want it to be sturdy and safe for my children." She says.

"Baby it will be, don't you trust me anymore?" I fake a pout at her. She wobbles to her feet and walks to me and kisses my pout away.

"Of course I trust you Jade. I just don't want our kids to go tumbling out of the changing station while I turn to grab another diaper." She says and kisses me again.

"That would be so amazing! Tumbling babies? They'd be in the Olympics by the time they are four." I laugh.

"Har har har. Jade I'm serious, I don't want them to get hurt." She says. I kiss her on the fore head and pick the instructions up again.

"I know, I don't want that either, but we can do this okay? I'll even drive my scissors through it to hold it together if I have too." I smirk. She laughs and we set to work.

"Do you guys want anything to drink or eat? We're stopping by the market." Holly says sticking her head in the door.

"No ma'am, I'm fine. What about you Tor?" I ask. She shakes her head still trying to fit two pieces of wood together.

"Alright we'll be back in about twenty minutes, call if you need anything." She says and walks out of the room.

"Alright, would you be so kind as to hand me that D piece right there." I ask Tori and she looks at me like I have five heads.

"That what piece?" she says confused.

"That, you see they have letter stickers on them so you can tell what goes with what." I say showing her the sticker on the piece of wood.

"That makes it so much easier." She says and slides the pieces she was working on for a good ten minutes right together. I laugh at her and she pouts.

"Have I ever told you how amazingly beyond gorgeous you are? I mean really you are perfection personified." I says and walk over to kiss her.

"You tell me every day at least three times a day. And I am most definitely not perfect." She says shaking her head.

"Well I just want you know and believe it, and you are perfectly imperfect in every way." I say kissing her hand.

"If you keep it up I'll have to stop what I'm doing and do you." She says licking her lips.

"As much as I want to, we need to get this done my love. Besides we'll have plenty of time for that later." I say turning back to the task at hand we work for a good thirty minutes and we're getting there. Almost finished.

"Jade?" I hear Tori call from behind me on the floor.

"Yeah babe?" I ask turning to face her and she's holding her belly.

"I'm in labor." She says calmly. So calmly that I miss the meaning behind it.

"Huh?" I ask but then my eyes widen as realization smacks me right upside the head. "Wait, are you okay? Are you in pain? Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you? Where's the bag? Shit! Where's my keys? Okay, okay wait-"

"Jade calm down. I'm fine, it's just contractions they've been happening for the last two hours. They're close enough to where we should go to the hospital but I'm okay. The bag is in the car, and your keys are on the rack by the door. Are you okay?" she says still calm as a cucumber. I'm like literally freaking out I almost fall down the stairs as run as fast as I can down them to get to the car. I open the door for Tori and shut it once she's fully in. I get in and start driving. It feels like we are getting stopped by every stupid freaking red light and I'm about to explode.

"Jade, baby, calm down okay? I'm fine, there's no major pain and we have plenty of time." She says rubbing my thigh. I nod and calm down a little but I still want to stop getting stopped by all these damned lights. We finally get there and they are just as calm as she is but they move urgently. We are at a closer hospital than when she had the Braxton Hicks so I don't have to worry about seeing that stupid nurse now.

"Okay Tori, we are going to take you into this room and monitor your contractions and your dilations okay?" the nurse that is wheeling Tori says as we turn into a big room with a bed in the center.

"Babe, could you call my parents and tell them we are here." Tori asks me and I realize I left my phone at home.

"Babe, I left my phone." I say to her.

"We have a phone out in the waiting area if you would like to use it just dial 980 before the number." The nurse says smiling at me.

"I don't want to leave you alone." I say to Tor.

"Baby, I'll be okay. It'll only take a sec and I'm sure I'm nowhere near ready to push so it'll be okay just to go make a quick phone call." Tori say getting on the bed. I see the pain in her face even if she's trying not to show it. I simply nod my head and leave to the waiting room. I do as told with the phone and call David's cell number.

"Hello?" he says through the phone.

"Hey David. Tori went into labor, we are at the hospital now and she's in her room. I need to get back to her also on your way can you bring my phone? It's in the nursery in the white crib.

"What? Okay we are on our way. We'll be there in ten minutes okay? Oh and I'll grab your phone too. Hurry and get back to her, bye Jade." He says hanging up. I walk back into the room and see that Tori is now in a gown and in the bed with a doctor talking to her. They stop talking to look at me as I walk in.

"You must be Jade." The doctor says.

"Yeah that's me." I say walking over to kiss Tori on the forehead.

"Well I'm Dr. Parker. It's very nice to meet you and I understand that you are the only one here at the moment and you will be coaching Tori though the birthing?" She says politely giving her hand to shake. She looks like she can't be older than twenty-four and she has bleach blond dreads but she's mixed with something. She seems pretty nice so I shake her hand.

"Yeah, I'm also the dad, other mom? I got her pregnant." I say. Tori squeezes my hand.

"Really? Fascinating my cousin is the same, except he has a male body and personality but has the female genitalia. Well back you guys, Tori is dilated three centimeters as of now. We will come in every twenty minutes until she is at seven centimeters. At that time we will start getting everything set up for the delivery. We won't have her start pushing until she fully dilated at ten centimeters. One question do you guys know the sexes of the babies?" she asks kindly.

"No we wanted it to be a surprise." Tori says and I nod in agreement.

"Okay well one of my nurses will be back in about fifteen minutes now. It was very nice meeting you two and I'll see you at seven centimeters." She smiles and walks out of the room.

"She seemed really chill." Tori says looking up at me from her place on the bed.

"Yeah she did, and I had no clue there were others like me." I say in awe. She chuckles and grabs my hand just as the older Vegas and my dad walk in.

"Hey so what's going on?" Mr. Vega asks.

"Well she's at three centimeters right now and soon a nurse will come back in to check again. Everything is fine" I say kissing the back of her hand.

"How was it when you went into labor? Did you freak out" Mrs. Vega asks.

"Much the opposite actually Jade was the one freaking out. I was calm and told her I was having contractions and that we should go to the hospital and she just freaked but it was so cute to see her all scared and chiz." Tori says chuckling. I pout and walk to the door to stand by my dad while the Vegas went to talk to their daughter.

"Can you believe that soon you'll be a parent? How do you feel about that?" my dad asks me.

"Honestly I can't I don't think I'm ready yet. And I'm not ecstatic to be having a kid at eighteen twins none the less, but I'm also excited about them too." I say honestly. He sighs and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Jade, please if you never listen to anything I say listen to this. Make sure you're there for your family and don't put anything ,_anything_ before them. Don't stop treating Tori like a princess because really jade, you've found a one in a million girl. I'm happy for you and remember that if you two need anything I'm here. I wont always give no questions asks though. Remember you have to work and I wont always support you financially because I know you are capable of being an amazing actress/writer and I expect you to follow that dream of yours just put you family first. I know how responsible you are so I know you can do this." He says and lets go of my shoulder.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot. Really. Oh where is Anna?" I asked confused because it's already late and her babysitter stops at six thirty every night.

"Oh uhhhh that friend of yours, Cat I think her name is. With the bright red hair. She came by looking for you right as the Vegas called me to tell me that Tori is in labor. So she offered to keep her while I was here. I've seen her enough times at our house to know that she's a trustworthy friend of yours. She did seem a bit off though." He says thinking back to it.

"Yup that's Cat." I laugh.

"How does it feel to almost be a grandpa?" I ask him.

"Well honestly I didn't plan on being one until I was at least in my fifties but I'm kinda exited none the less. Maybe I'll finally have a _boy_ in the family." he laughs and I join him. My dad has really been trying lately. More than he ever has, he spend time with Anna and me and he doesn't travel as much anymore since I told him about Tori's pregnancy. I've always loved my dad but it's like I finally have you to love me back. Of course he's still kinda cold and works a lot because lets face it some things never change but at least he is making an effort. A nurse comes back in and checks Tori and everyone looks away except me because hey I see it basically every day.

"We're getting closer." the nurse says and walks out. I look over to Tori and see that she looks like she's in a lot of pain so I go grab her hand and kiss her cheek.

"Oh! Here is your phone Jade." Mr. Vega hands me the cellular device.

"Thanks sir." I says putting it in my back pocket. We wait a long time with nurses coming in and out every twenty minutes like Dr. Parker said. Tori is in a lot of pain but she want to do a natural birth and decided not to take the epidural. She's stronger than I am because I'm just hurting looking at the faces she's making. It is twelve thirty seven and the nurse is back.

"Well looks like we should start getting ready now. I'm sorry but can we just have the breathing coach and one other person to stay. We will need as much room as possible incase of any difficulties." She say and dad and David leave.

"Okay so we are just going to get everything set up and she should be fully dilated when we are done." The nurse says. I look at Tori and she still looks in pain I just move some hair from her face and kiss her cheek. Dr. Parker and one more nurse come in and help set up. They check one last time and smile.

"She's fully dilated. So whenever you're ready tell me and we'll count to three and push. Sound good?" Dr. Parker asks.

"Yes, finally!" Tori says sounding exhausted.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too and I'm ready." She says looking down.

"Okay Tori, one Two Three push." The doc says and Tor pushes really hard and stops.

"Good job baby. Breath evenly." I say holding her hand.

"Okay." She says again.

"One two three." She pushes and squeezes the shit outta my hand but I let her because I know she's in much more pain than this.

"Okay, I can see the head. One more push for this one okay." She nods and goes again.

"And we have a beautiful baby boy!" the doctor says and hands him to the nurse. He was born at twelve fifty-four am October ninth.

"Okay now for baby number two."

"I'm ready." Tori says and starts pushing again. It takes a bit longer to deliver this one but the doctor finally gets it out.

"A baby Girl." She says and hands her to the other nurse to go clean up. Once they're all clean and checked out, all fingers and all toes not deaf or blind, they bring them for Tori to hold. She's crying now and I'm right there with her. The nurses smile and take the babies again to do all the necessary stuff.

"Okay Tori now I need you to deliver the placenta." And she pushes some more for that and they bring the babies back over to us.

"Do you have names?" one of the nurses looked at us expectantly.

"Ronnie Grey West for the girl and Zikai Jordan West." Tori says and I cant help but smile at my kids names. They give tori Zikai and Ronnie to me.

"Hey baby girl. Welcome to the world my beautiful angels." I say and kiss both of their heads and then Tori.

* * *

**And there we have it. The babies are here and they are amazingly beautiful. I know I didnt say what or who they look like because that my friend will be in the next chapter. So tell me what you thought about this and Review please. Until Next Time...BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I really have nothing to say.**

**Ohhh... to Channy2425- I got the name Zikai from a friend back when i was in sixth grade. She said she wanted to name her son Brikia pronounced Brick-i-ah, and from that I thought up the name Zikai. Pronounced Ze-ki or Z-ehh-k-i, I dont know if that helps any but that's the only way I can think of to show the pronunciation of it.**

* * *

"Waaahhhhhhhhh." I hear and Tori shoots up into a sitting position to go get the baby. Once one starts crying they wake the other up and then it's an all night battle so we try to get to them the fastest we can.

"Tor, baby go back to sleep I'll get it okay." I say throwing on my shorts and leaving the room. I get to the nursery, which is just part of my room separated by a big wall, and look in to see that Zikai is the one crying. He looks up at me with those big crystal clear blue eyes and his crying calms down to a whimper. I take a seat in the big recliner and rock him slowly.

"Hey buddy. You just love waking me and your mommy up don't you? Mama has to go to work tomorrow and mommy's gonna be here to take care of you guys all day alone. She needs her beauty sleep. Even though she will always be beautiful no mater what. You are so amazingly cute little guy." I say and he just looks at me. I see Tori standing in the door way when I look up.

"Hey." She says lowly.

"Hi." I say back. She walks over to me and kisses me while taking Zikai from my arms.

"You should go get some sleep. I know you have to be at work early tomorrow." Tori says smiling down at our son.

"It's okay, I wasn't really asleep anyway." She looks up at me worry written all over her face.

"Why are you okay? What's wrong baby?" she asks walking closer to me.

"I know they've been here for about a month and a half but I still can't believe it. Also I know that I'm working a lot right now and that leaves you to care for them alone most of the time and I know you need time for yourself and stuff. I just feel like I'm not doing enough." I say looking down.

"I know, it is really hard to believe that we are parents of twins at eighteen but I also know that we are new at this and it will get better as time goes on. Baby please don't stress out over not doing enough because working to get money to take care of these little monsters and just being here is more than enough. I'm just glad you didn't leave me." she says as tears comes to her eyes. I take the baby from her and lay him in the crib now that he's asleep and bring Tori back into my room.

"Babe I'd never even think about leaving you, and not just because your dad threatened me down there." I joke and she laughs a little. "I couldn't leave you if I tried because my heart would jump out of my chest. It belongs to you and always will. Tori I love you more than anything in this world and I love my kids just as much so please don't ever feel like I don't because seeing you broken will break me. You've got me wrapped around your finger so tight that it's got to be cutting off circulation. I'm more whipped than one of those horses that they use to pull carriages. For the longest I thought you were going to leave me because you found someone better and I was absolutely terrified about it. Before you came along yeah I was in committed relationships but as soon as we broke up I'd be over it in two weeks tops. Ask Beck, my motto used to be on to the next one but now guess what it is." I say and she knits her eyebrows together for a moment before answering.

"What?"

"Fuck with Tori you get a foot in your ass." I laugh. She smacks my arm lightly an chuckles.

"I love you too Jade. The moment I saw you I was whipped. Why do you think I sat beside you in every class we had together? Also when everyone warned me that you were evil and psychotic I stayed. I love you more than life and I always will because you are my one and only, my forever and always, my-" I cut her off with a solid kiss. I break the kiss and kiss her nose and then her forehead then her cheek bones then her eyelids and repeat the cycle once more.

"I get it, trust me I feel the same way. Well I'm fully awake now and without my coffee for the first time in over a month." I say now craving coffee. I had to quit drinking it around Tori throughout her pregnancy and still because she's breast feeding. Did I mention how big her boobies are now? Dude she's a freaking D now. How the fuck does that shit even work? Before she got pregnant she was a B, I'm not complaining although they do squirt a lot when you squeeze them, they also hurt apparently. I've learned to be more careful with them and not to waist the babies milk because she gets super pissed when I do that. We haven't even had sex since the twins were born, oh did I tell you the coolness that they were born on different days? Anyway, back to the sex stuff. I know that after child birth it hurts down there and all but come on she hasn't even touched me. I'll try and start something and the farthest she'll allow is for me to touch her boobs and by then I'm already hard because come on, it's Tori, with bigger boobs. I was getting so frustrated that I had to revert back to my mags and movies to get off. Let me tell you my hands are nowhere near as soft as Tori's. She's also working out a lot and she totally changed her eating habits too. I think she read somewhere that women get fat after pregnancy and childbirth. I don't understand all that biz but I do know when I get off work and come home to see my family I want to see my beautiful girlfriend and not for her to hit the gym as soon as I park my car. Oh yeah and she's still my girlfriend, not my fiancé. The only reason is because since the little ones got here we haven't had any time to go out on dates or anything. Mainly because Tori is terrified to leave Z and Ronnie with anyone, including her parents. I mean I get it because I want my kids safe too but come on, we need some time to ourselves with each other.

"You wanna just watch a movie?" I hear Tori say as we hear a whimper coming from the nursery. We go in to see that it's Z again. I swear he's the demon baby and Ronnie is the angel. She never cries unless she is hungry or has a wet diaper. She sleeps throughout the night with no problem and will go with anyone. Z on the other hand, he cries about everything and doesn't like anyone but me or Tori to hold him and sometimes he's if-y with my, like he'll whimper until he either decides to cry or make cute little baby noises. I'm glad I had a son though because I really couldn't handle two girls.

"What's the matter little buddy?" Tori says as she grabs Z and starts rocking him.

"Check his diaper." I say but she starts giggling. "What's so funny?" I ask confused.

"He's hungry babe." She says and I look at her like she has three heads.

"And how do you know that?" I ask as she sits down and unbuttons the top buttons on my shirt that she's sleeping in. Heh, I just noticed it's the one from the party where she knocked Jessica out and other stuff happened.

"Because, mother's intuition, and also he was sucking my boob through my shirt." She laughs.

"You mean _my_ shirt? And I think you should bottle feed little guy over there." I say with a scoul.

"Oh yeah, I guess this is your shirt huh? And Jade are you really jealous of _your son,_ that is an_ infant?_"

"I am not _jealous_. I'm just saying they were mine first." I say crossing my arms as I hear a distinct '_pop'_ which means that he's full.

"And they still are yours baby, you're just renting them out for a couple of months. When they turn 6 months they're all yours again." she says with a small smile. I walk over to Ronnie's crib and look at her. She is really beautiful and I'm not just saying that as a parent. Z is too but Ronnie looks just like a little Tori. Of course Z does too though, now that I think about it neither of them look like me except for their eyes. They are both tan with dark brown hair, I cant really tell yet but I know they will have the high cheek bones like Tori too. The doctor says that their eyes could change and once they are six months they will stay that color. Their eyes aren't exactly my same color but it's similar. Z's eyes are more of a clear green with little specks of brown while Ronnie's are a really deep blue with gray in the middle. They both have chubby cheeks that are almost always rosy, small button noses.

"We made some beautiful miniature people." I say looking up at Tori.

"Yeah we really did." She says with a yawn.

"Even though they look nothing like me." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Jade they're still basically newborns, their looks are going to change. They are yours, remember I'm gay. You're the only person I'll ever be with, with a penis. And you're the last person." She says through another yawn which make me yawn.

"Hey you should go back to sleep." I say taking the small human from her arms and kissing him before putting him back in the crib.

"Yeah you too." She says grabbing my arm and pulling me out and too the bed. Geez, it's five forty-six. I'm definitely about to knock the fuck out because work starts at eight. I turn the light off and get comfortable under the covers. The last thing I feel is Tori wrapping her slender arm around my waist from behind and I hear a faint 'I love you'.

"Love you too babe." I whisper and I'm off to have more dreams about my future with Tor and the kids.

* * *

**This is the best I've got as of right now. Next chapter may be the last or I'll do one last chapter and an epilogue. I'm not sure yet but I'm here to please my readers so tell me what you think I should do in a review. Hey that rhymed hehehehe. Until Next Time... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, okay, okay, okay. I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but my computer crashed and I just got it fixed. It also had half of this chapter on it still so I didn't want to re-write the whole thing and waited until i got it back. Anyway i wont keep you waiting anymore.**

* * *

Finally, A night where I can just take Tori out. Geez, it's been three months since the twins were born and this is the first time that she's letting her parents watch them alone. I know that they're our first kids but it really shouldn't have been this long for us to have a night to ourselves. I just cant wait to get Tori out and have her all to myself again. It has been kinda hard and we'd been fighting a lot. I don't know why but everything I did with the babies seemed wrong in her eyes. Every time I would hold them, I did it wrong, when I tried to play with them, it was too rough, if I feed them through the bottle I didn't hold their heads correctly, one day I just got sick of it and yelled at her to fuck off and leave me alone with my kids. Of course later I felt like a complete ass hole when I found her crying on my bed after I put Z back in the crib. We talked through it though, I apologized and she cried some more about it. It's just like god, can I have a moment with my son or daughter without being talked at like a kid. But none of that maters tonight because it will be special and our first night alone in forever. I've got it all planed out too, Cat and Jay will head to the beach at 7:30 to set up and the rest will be up to me. It's actually 6:09 right now and I told Tori I'd come to pick her up at 7:45 which gives Cat and Jay enough time to set everything up. I'm so nervous about tonight, it's like our first date all over again.

"Jadey?" I hear Anna call from my door way. I turn to look at her from my seat on the floor. I was just watching TV but I got lost in thought.

"Yeah squirt?" I say as she walks over to me and sits in my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and looks me right in the eyes.

"Why doesn't Tori like me anymore?" she says and looks down. This breaks my heart, because it takes a lot to make Anna sound and look that sad because she sees the good in everything. Just like Tori.

"Aww Come on squirt you know Tori loves you as much as I do. We just have to take care of Zikai and Ronnie right now because they cant do it themselves. Tori is really protective of them and she just wants to make sure they are safe. Me you and Tori will all go out soon and we'll spend the whole day together and do whatever you want, I promise. And what did I say about my promises?" I ask seriously.

"That they are rare, they always come true, and that only special people such as myself ever get to have a promise from you." She says with a big smile showing off her missing two front teeth.

"That's my girl. Now you wanna help me figure out what to wear on my date?" I ask and her smile gets even bigger.  
I just pulled up to the Vega household and I can already hear Zikai crying from the driveway. I know it's him because him and Ronnie cry totally different. Z screams to the top of his lungs while most of the time Ronnie just whimpers quietly. I'm telling you, she takes after Tori and Z takes after me. I walk up to the door and walk right in to see Mr. Vega trying to calm the screaming infant down but to no avail. I go to grab him and he calms down almost as soon as I touched him.

"Dad? How'd you get him to stop? Usually only me or Ja-"Tori says coming down the stairs only to see me holding Zikai and rocking him gently. "Oh hey babe, I didn't hear you knock or the doorbell." She says coming to kiss my cheek and little Z.

"How could you over his screams? I swear he'll be an amazing singer with the lungs he's got." I laugh.

"She just walked in and rescued me." Mr. Vega says standing and heading upstairs.

"You almost ready?" I ask looking down at my son, but I look up when she doesn't say anything.

"Are you sure that we should leave them? I'm scared." She says twirling her thumbs around one another.

"Tor, baby come on, they're three months old now and you're parents can handle it. They took care of you and you turned out okay. I'm sure it'll be fine, we just need to spend time with each other babe. I miss you because it's like I never get to see you anymore. Tori we haven't had sex in three months, you know how I used to get after a week of no sex? Well try 12 weeks of no sex. I miss you baby, please just come tonight." I say trying to convince her. She smiles and grabs her keys.

"Okay lets go." She says grabbing my arm and pulling me to the car.

"Alright we are here." I say pulling into a spot in the shade before hopping out and opening Tori's door for her.

"Thanks." She says as I shut the door and lead us towards the picnic set up.

"So Tor, I wanted us to just watch the sunset on the beach together and have a nice little picnic while we wait for the sun to drop." I say smiling at her. I see tears come to her eyes and before I know it she captures my lips in a passionate kiss that doesn't end until we need air.

"What was that for?" I say with a silly grin on my face.

"I really missed you and I love you so much." She says while looking me directly in the eye.

"I missed you too babe, so much it hurt. No really it hurt, down there." I joke and she laughs and playfully hits my arm.

"You're a real douche, you know that?" she laughs as we get to the blanket in the sand with all the picnic stuff on it.

"But I'm a pretty douche right?" I bat my eyelashes and she almost starts hyperventilating from laughing so hard. I put on my biggest pout when she looks at me. She came and sat in my lap and put her arms around my neck as she calms down her laughter.

"You're my pretty douche." She says and starts to laugh again.

"Okay, okay, can we stop with the nasty douche talk?"

"What's wrong? You don't like being my pretty douche?"

"Okay Tori I'm serious babe." I laugh and kiss her on the neck. I slide her off of me when I hear her moan and open the basket and grab her sandwich and mine out of it. We finish eating right as the sun starts to set over the waters. When it finally sets I hop up and start striping.

"Jade what are you doing?" she ask when I pull off my bra and start unzipping my pants.

"Oh, I'm about to go take a bath in that tub over there. What do you think I'm doing?" I laugh. I finish striping and pull her up to a standing position getting ready to pull her top off but she holds her arms down so I cant.

"Jade, isn't this like illegal?" she asks sounding scared.

"Come on babe, there's no people out here and who cares if it's illegal? We won't get caught." I say finally pulling her shirt off.

"Jade, my dad is a cop and I have two babies to take care of I can't go to prison!" she basically yells.

"Tori, you won't go to prison, you probably won't even go to jail. We'll get a fine at the most. I know what I'm doing Tor and I wouldn't be doing it if it was that bad. Me, Beck and Cat used to do it all the time. Please do it, just this once and if you want to stop after five minutes we can." I say holding her face in my hands.

"Okay, but if I want to get out you're coming with me." she says sternly and starts to strip. Dude if you looked at her you wouldn't even be able to tell she had twins three months ago because she is so fit I can't stop staring at her abs and boobs. The only thing that would give her away is the slight stretch marks that are almost all gone. I guess she takes my staring at her as a bad thing because she covers herself up with her arms. I walk to her and kiss her with all the love that I have for her sent through it.

"You are absolutely beautiful and I love you. You also look like you should go everywhere naked, I'd like that. You know what, no I wouldn't because wouldn't be able to see you from my prison cell." I say looking up in thought.

"Why would you be in prison?" she asks confusedly.

"Because I'd stab anyone who looked at you in the eyes with my scissors, because Jade don't share." I say smiling at her.

"Awww Jade you're so sweet in a kinda sadistic way." She laughs. I tap her arm and run as fast as I can to the water screaming 'Tag you're it'

"That was so fun and I totally won by the way."

"I told you and no way. I never lose at that so it's not possible that you won because I am the greatest."

"Nah, I definitely won. I mean think about it, I'm a singer and I'm amazing at it as you always say. I also felt you come up first." She laughs as I grab the towels out of my bag.

"Whatever Tori, I've never lost a breath holding competition and I've gone against Cat." I nod proudly.

"Okay whatever helps you sleep at night." She says drying her hair. I look in the bag and see the last thing in there. It's a little black box, I pull it out and take a deep breath.

"Tor?" I say as I walk up so I'm right behind her. she turns around and smiles at me, I cant help but kiss her at that very moment because she looked absolutely stunning under the moonlight. I pull back from the kiss and get on my knee. She covers her mouth as I open the little black box.

"Tori, my love. You probably wanted this big romantic speech for when I did this and I would love to give it to you but it's just not me ya know? I have wanted to ask you this since you spilled that coffee on my shirt and our eyes met…. Should I go back to light brown because a lot of people say my natural is better?" I say seriously but I cant hold my laughter as her face drops.

"Jade, that's not funny." She says and her voice cracks.

"Victoria Vega, will you make me the happiest person in this galaxy, dead or alive, by agreeing to be mine forever?" I say. I can see tears in her eyes and she nods franticly pulling me up into a very passionate and heated kiss.

"Do you want the ring or…?" I smirk.

"Of course I want the ring Jade!" she says and I place the (very big) diamond ring on her finger. I pull her into another kiss.

"You ready to go, fiancé?" I smirk at her and she hooks her arm through mine and we walk to the car.

Tori fell asleep not even 10 minutes after I started the car and stayed that way until now because we're at her house and I can hear Zikai crying again.

"Tor, babe, wake up." I say while shaking her arm lightly. She finally gets up sleepily and walks to the door like a zombie but when we open the door she is woken right up by the screaming baby.

"Oh good you're home." David says handing Z to me and hugging Tori. Z hushes as soon as he's in my arms. I start walking upstairs to put him in the crib. Tori yawns and covers her mouth showing off the ring unknowingly.

"Oh my god she finally asked you?" I hear Mrs. Vega yell from downstairs. I laugh to myself. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it this story if done. I'm just gonna do a epilogue to finish it of and that should be up really soon, it will be kinda short though. Yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading my story and I enjoyed reading your reviews, and please keep them coming. Until Next Time... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	14. Epilogue

**So this is the last ever of this story... I'm actually sad to see it end because I feel like it was actually a good story, but as they say "All good thing come to an end" Anyway...**

* * *

_Six years later….._

"Mommy that's not supposed to happen." Zikai says to Tori

"Yeah, the prince is supposed to die by the scissor lady." Ronnie said.

"What did your mama do to you?" I hear Tori whisper under her breath. Tori asked if she could tell them a story. I usually do it but I guess tonight Tori wanted to spend more time with them. Their favorite story is the one of the princess getting saved from the prince with a little twist. I'm standing at the door just watching quietly, none of them have seen me yet and I'm trying to stay hidden.

"Okay so apparently I'm not telling it right so why don't you two little monsters tell me the story?" Tori asks and their faces light up with big smiles.

"There was a princess a long, long time ago by the name of Lyza." Ronnie starts off with the exact words I always use. It's amazing how smart they are, well Z is a little slower at times. If I didn't know any better I'd thing that he was Cat's son sometimes.

"She was cursed by a really mean witch and put in a tower with a b-b-barrier around it so she couldn't escape and it would be really, really hard to get in." Z says. It's really cute how they keep finishing each other's sentences, but they always do it and it gets kinda creepy sometimes.

"Every prince, n-nobleman, and peasant in all of the kingdoms all tried and failed to enter the castle. One day a very strong Prince came to the castle to get the princess and take her as his wife."

"Once he got to the castle there were lots of crazy stuff he had to do to get to her, like fighting the gremlins on the first floor and the moving floor into the fire pit on the third and a lot more."

"He finally got to the top floor but couldn't find her anywhere. He looked everywhere on that floor and finally gave up. When he went to open the door he couldn't get it opened. He tried and tried but he couldn't get that door open."

"It was getting dark so he decided to lay in the bed of the princess. When he was nice and comfy he felt the bed moving, or jumping. He got up and took out his sword and he saw the floor moving under the bed."

"He moved to bed away from where the floor was moving. As soon as the bed was moved the princess came from a hole in the floor. He helped her up and out of the big hole."

"They talked and he found out that she was stuck in the floor from the moment she was cursed to the castle. When he tried to open the door again it opened and everything on all the floors where gone and it was really easy to get out of the castle. On the way back to his kingdom he told stories of how good life would be and how she could have anything in the kingdom. He told her that they will get married and become King and Queen of The Kingdom of Rosweld."

"She was happy to be free from the castle but she didn't want to be rushed into being married so soon into her freedom but she didn't want to upset the one who saved her so she allowed everything to go to his plans. When back in his kingdom she was treated not as a princess but as a peasant. She spoke to her husband but he said she has no rights and should stop complaining because he saved her."

"He wasn't a very nice man after all. He didn't treat her good and he had other ladies that he would treat better than her."

"One day she got so sad and angry for how everyone treated her that she left and went to the middle of the woods. There she saw a little wooden house that looked to be abandoned so she went in and looked around."

"_'Why are you in my house?'_ a voice said from nowhere. '_I'm sorry, I was lonely and I thought no one lived here.'_ The princess said as a figure came out but was too much in the shade to see clearly." I said walking into the room.

"MAMA!" the twins squealed from their beds. I smiled down at them placing a gentle kiss on both of their heads.

"Do you want to keep going or do you want me to finish?" I ask as I sit in a bean bag chair beside Tori.

"No you, please mama." The say at the exact same time. I'm telling you it's creepy. I nod about to start again.

"_'This is my home. Why are you lonely surely a very beautiful woman like yourself has someone to call yours?' _The person in the shadows says as she slowly steps out into the light. She was a girl of only about nineteen and she was absolutely beautiful. '_I was forced into a marriage with a man that saved me from my castle. He does not treat me with love but only hate, the people in the kingdom treat me the same. I only wish to get away but I am bound through marriage.'_ The princess says starting to cry softly. The unknown woman steps closer to the princess and looks in her eyes. At that moment the strange woman knew that she'd do anything for the princess. The princess felt a strange buzz all over her body and shivered a bit. '_I could take care of that if you'd like. You seem like a very nice person and I am intrigued by your beauty. I would do anything you ask of me, including rid you of that imbecile you call a husband. If anyone shall treat you in such a way they are truly thick and should be taken care of.'_ The woman said as she wiped the princess's tears. Lyza was moved by what the stranger would do for her. _'May I ask you of your name?' _she asked shyly. '_I am Arabella of Kastarts'_ she said with a bow. '_I am Lyza of Rosweld' she said 'But I must be getting back. It was truly a pleasure, Arabella of Kastarts.' _Lyza said running back to herkingdom before sunrise. The next day was as all the others were but there was a slight difference of today. Unknown to the people of Rosweld there was a set of eyes looking upon them. Once night time came upon Rosweld a mysterious shape was seen from the homes of the towns people. They just took it for a stray animal and left it alone, little did they know a tragedy would fall upon them in due time. When dawn came about and the roosters crowed there was a frightened scream that came from the kings Chambers. There in his bed alone laid Kind Harold the eighth, with multiple sets of colorful scissors sticking out of his body. From the old wooden house the two women that where there sat in a quiet but comfortable silence until rain started to pour on the Kingdom of Rosweld. Lyza and Arabella lived together for the rest of their long lives and fell in love only to be married soon after King Harold's death. They lived happily ever after in the little old wooden house in the woods until they both died peacefully in their sleep." I finished off. Both of the kids are fast asleep and Tori looks like she's almost there. I pulled her up and out of their room as I turned the light of and cracked the door. I pulled her into our room and sat her on the bed as I went to change out of my clothes and into some shorts and a T.

"Jade I cant believe you tell our children that story." Tori says sounding more awake than she looked a few seconds ago.

"Come on Tor, it's not that bad and they love it." I say turning around to look at her. She smiles and walks over to me and puts her arms around my neck as mine automatically go to her waist.

"I'll admit it was cute hearing them tell it to me and it was a cute little story." She says placing a kiss on my lips.

"How was work?" I ask as she pulls back.

"It was good, you know same ol' same ol', we have a few newer songs that still need some work but we'll figure it out. What about yours?" she asks sitting on the bed. I walk into the restroom as I reply.

"It was cool, but this one idiot would not leave me alone about going out with him. I wanted to stab him with my rusty red scissors but I decided against it and put him on suspension for sexual harassment." I said shrugging as I wipe my make up off. Tori finally got her dream job as a pop star but then she decided to just be a talent scout and manager so she could be with the kids and me more often. As for me, I'm directing my newest screen play and working on writing my fourth one, and before you go jumping of the cliff of conclusions no their not all horror. I mean yes I love horror and writing it but there is only so many different topics that are still up for grabs in the horror scene. I went for more mystery for my first two and the one I'm directing now is horror and the next one will be too.

"Jadey, come to bed." I hear Tori call out. I peak my head into the door and see she's laying in bed with only her undies on. We've been talking about another kid and she's been trying to sell me on the idea for months now. She's even gotten the twins involved. Z wants a little sister while Ronnie wants a little brother. I just don't know right now though.

"Hold on Tori." I say as I finish wiping my face clean. I walk back into the room and Tori stands up to come kiss me as hard as she can. I kiss back with just as much force but it seems like tonight she wont give up as she sticks her tongue in my mouth without my permission.

"Come on babe, just one more kid and you can name them whatever you want except scissor, or anything crazy like that." She says gently trailing kisses down my neck.

"I don't know Tor, you don't think two is enough?" I ask, in all honesty I never wanted kids but the ones I have I wouldn't trade the world for. The kids are literally perfect, I mean yeah they get into trouble every once in a while but it's never that bad. Just because they're great kids doesn't mean they aren't a handful though because they are.

"Com'on baby, don't you want to go in raw?" she asks in the sexiest voice. She stopped taking the pill about three months ago so we use a condom every time now and it does suck going from no condom back to it but I'm still not sure I want another kid. She takes one hand and grabs me through my shorts and I moan as she squeezes lightly. "You know you want to." She says pulling her panties down with her other hand. This girl is _Beyond Tempting…. _And I might just fall into temptation…. Again.

* * *

**Yes, sadly that is it. Leave a review and tell me how the over all story was if you want. Negative and positive feedback is good for me anytime just try to keep it somewhat nice as to not kill my little feelings. Ha, I enjoyed each and every review I got and I thank you all for that... There wont be a next time :(... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
